XOXO
by Titan18
Summary: [HIATUS untuk waktu yang tidak diperkirakan] Seandainya Huang Zi Tao sadar, Wu Yi Fan benar-benar sudah jatuh hati padanya. - KrisTao/KaiSoo/ChanBaek/SuLay/HunHan/ChenMin. Yaoi - Boys Love - NO Crack Pair. [Rated : T to M]
1. Chapter 1 - Bad Kisser

...

..

.

**XOXO**

**Part 1**

Author : Titan18

Genre : Romance – Humor

**Cast :**

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan ( Kris )

Do Kyungsoo ( D.O )

Byun Baekhyun

All EXO member...

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to them self. The STORY is MINE ^^**

**Warning : Boys Love**

**.**

Author tidak menerima berbagai jenis Flame dalam Kotak Review Nanti ne ^^

.

.

**Tidak Suka ? Jangan Baca!**

**That's Simple Point**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

XOXO University merupakan sebuah perguruan tinggi yang berlokasi di Kota Seoul –Korea Selatan.

Perguruan tinggi yang dibangun oleh kerja sama pemerintah China dan Korea, universitas khusus yang berisi para Namja dan Yeoja yang merupakan putra putri pengusaha kaya dengan status sosial tinggi.

Seperti saat ini, Tao harus terpaksa meninggalkan Qingdao tanah kelahirannya karena sang Ayah yang menginginkannya melanjutkan pendidikan ditempat bergengsi itu.

Dan permasalahannya sekolah itu merupakan tempat yang berisi kalangan atas, bukan sosok sederhana sepertinya yang hanya mengandalkan beasiswa seadanya.

Kenapa dari ratusan lulusan Senior High School yang terdapat di China, harus dia yang menjadi sosok yang terpilih itu.

Demi Tuhan, Tao tak ingin di bully dan diperlakukan seenaknya.

"Gomawo Ahjussi" Tao menundukan tubuhnya memberi hormat, melakukan deep bow yang menjadi kebiasaan masyarakat Korea. Setelah mengambil kunci kamarnya, Tao segera beranjak dari ruangan yang merupakan tempat tinggal penjaga asrama.

CKLEK..

Pintu kamar asramanya dibuka dengan pelan, universitas ini memang mempunyai asrama untuk para mahasiswa yang terlalu malas untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Menurut info yang diberikan Ahjussi penjaga asrama, rata-rata hanya sebagian kecil mahasiswa yang menempati setiap hari dibandingkan dengan mahasiswa lain yang memang berasal dari keluarga terpandang.

"Huh, rugi sekali. Padahal asrama ini kamarnya banyak" ucap Tao pelan.

Namja itu kemudian sibuk membereskan barang bawaannya yang tak seberapa dari koper usang miliknya.

.

.

.

Mahasiswa baru menempati Aula besar didalam salah bangunan besar XOXO University.

Tentu saja universitas ini tidak menekankan konsep Orientasi yang mengharuskan para mahasiswanya melakukan hal aneh, hanya pengenalan beberapa bagian jurusan penting yang membuat Tao mendesah bosan.

Salahkan dia yang terlarut akan pesona Namsan Tower dan akhirnya baru kembali ke asrama tengah malam, asrama XOXO memang tidak menetapkan peraturan yang mengikat.

Semua mahasiswa dibebaskan melakukan hal yang diinginkan, asal tidak melakukan pelanggaran hukum.

Bahkan saking ngantuknya, namja manis itu hampir menjatuhkan kepalanya kebahu teman bangkunya jika sosok itu tak menginjak kakinya keras.

"Aw" lirih Tao pelan, namja manis itu tersadar dan memandang sosok disampingnya aneh.

"Lain kali jangan tertidur bodoh"

Tao memandang tak percaya, bahkan diawal pertemuannya namja itu sudah memanggilnya bodoh? Astaga~

"What? Kau tidak terima? Dasar beasiswa"

Ucapan dingin itu membuat Tao segera berbalik dan menundukan wajahnya murung.

Inilah hal yang ditakutkannya, Tao memang membenci keramaian dan banyak orang. Tapi namja manis itu juga menginginkan pertemanan.

Menghabiskan empat tahun tanpa mempunyai teman itu tidak menyenangkan.

Ingin sekali Tao mengutuk Mr. Park yang memanggilnya kedepan podium sebagai namja satu-satunya yang memperoleh beasiswa dari universitas bergengsi ini.

Pasalnya, program itu memang baru dibuka pada tahun ini.

Huang Zi Tao ingin sekali menangis saat ditatap puluhan pasang mata teman seangkatan yang menatapnya ramah.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu cepat, Huang Zi Tao segera memisahkan dirinya saat acara resmi tadi berakhir. Namja manis itu menuju papan informasi umum berdasarkan letak peta kampus yang luasnya hampir menyamai satu kompleks pedesaan kecil menurutnya.

"Huang Zi Tao .. Huang Zi Tao .." ucapnya berulang kali mencari namanya dibawah list bertitlekan 'Jurusan Bahasa Asing'.

'Got it' soraknya senang.

_Huang Zi Tao. 19 year's old_

_Gedung X lantai 2 No. 3_

Tao tersenyum senang, setidaknya di universitas ini mereka tidak perlu bolak-balik berpindah ruangan dan membuat waktu terbuang percuma.

"Hei"

Panggilan itu membuat Tao menolehkan kepalanya, sosok manis yang mengenakan topi bertuliskan WOLF menyapanya dengan senyuman manis.

"Huang Zi Tao ne?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ne, kau bisa memanggilku Tao." jawab Tao mecoba ramah, dia tak menyangka sosok dengan mata bulat itu menyapanya.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida, mau berteman denganku?"

"Eh -?"

"Aku dibawah list namamu, Kau satu ruanganku denganku kan? Kau seorang mahasiswa beasiswa kan? Kau pasti pandai? Jadi bantu aku untuk belajar oke? Aku tidak ingin kuliah disini tapi Appa dan Eomma memaksaku, Ck, kuliah itu memusingkan" ujarnya panjang lebar.

Tao tertawa saat mata bulat itu bergera-gerak ekspressive.

"Tentu saja, Kyungsoo –ah" balas Tao cepat.

Grep...

"Ayo kita ke gedung X" ajak Kyungsoo menyerat Tao tanpa peduli.

.

.

.

Tao menyeruput Jus Jeruk yang dibuatnya di dapur asrama, namja manis itu mendudukan tubuhnya lemas. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Ahjussi penjaga itu benar.

Asrama ini bisa dibilang kosong jika sudah malam hari.

Hanya Huang Zi Tao seoranglah satu-satunya mahasiswa yang dikategorikan benar-benar tinggal menempati asrama tiga tingkat itu,

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Getaran ponsel disakunya membuat Tao menghentikan lamunannya,

"Yoboseyo Kyungsoo –ah?"

".."

"Eh? Sekarang? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan bersiap-siap"

".."

"Ne, Bye"

Tao beranjak meninggalkan dapur dan menaiki lift menuju lantai dua, letak kamarnya berada.

_Room 202_

Tao mulai mencocokkan bajunya yang terlihat pantas dan tidak memalukkan menurutnya, namja manis ini baru saja akan memakai kaosnya saat ketukan pintu kamarnya terdengar.

Walaupun bingung dengan siapa yang berkunjung, Tao tetap menyempatkan diri untuk membuka pintu.

Cklel...

"Hah? Kyungsoo –ah ? Kau sudah disini?" tanya Tao kaget, pasalnya baru 5 menit yang lalu Kyungsoo menelponnya dan menyuruhnya bersiap-siap.

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh senang dan memasuki kamar itu tanpa permisi, sembari membaringkan tubuhnya seenaknya –Kyungsoo melemparkan paper bag ditanggannya ke arah Tao yang baru saja kembali menutup pintu.

"Pakai itu, kita akan pergi mengunjungi temanku. bukan tempat biasa, sudah kuduga mahasiswa beasiswa sepertimu tak mempunyai pakaian yang layak"

Tao memandangnya kesal, ingatkan namja cantik ini bahwa Do Kyungsoo sosok tampangnya saja yang polos bagai anak kecil. Buktinya namja ini mempunyai mulut tajam dan pola tingkah laku yang berbanding terbalik.

"Tidak perlu Kyungsoo –ah" tolak Tao tak enak.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kembali, "Yak, pakailah. Tenang saja, orang tuaku pemilik departement store terbesar di Seoul jadi aku bebas mengambil segalanya sesuka hatiku. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya, dengan sangat terpaksa Tao beranjak menuju kamar mandi agar mengganti bajunya.

"Kau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"Kamar mandi tentu saja" jawab Tao bingung

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, "Kau uke kan? Tenang saja aku ini juga Uke jadi walaupun kau berganti pakaian dihadapanku aku tak akan tertarik padamu".

Tao menatap sosok itu dengan wajah memerah, "Aishh Do Kyungsoo".

BRAKK

Tao membanting pintu kamar mandinya keras, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tertawa puas berhasil membuat sosok cantik itu kesal.

.

.

.

Ya Tuhan, bolehkah Tao mengumpat kali ini?

Pantas saja, Kyungsoo memberikannya pakaian yang seseksi ini. terlihat biasa menurut namja bermata bulat itu, tapi terasa aneh bagi Tao.

Dadanya yang putih terekspos sempurna, belum lagi Jeans ketat dengan beberapa robekan yang terlihat modis membalut kaki jenjangnya.

Bukan hal itu yang menjadi hal yang membuat Tao sibuk bergumam tak jelas, tapi suasana yang berlangsung dihadapannya ini yang membuat Tao ingin menyembunyikan dirinya dimana saja asal jangan tempat ini.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN KYUNGSOO" teriak Tao agar suaranya terdengar jelas.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya terkekeh, "Sudahlah Tao, nikmati saja. Ini Hanya Klub Malam oke, dan memang aku janjian bertemu dengan temanku ketempat ini. kau sendiri yang mengiyakan ajakanku bukan" ucap Do Kyungsoo santai.

"Don't touch me" ujar Tao dingin saat seorang namja tampan mendekati mereka, namja itu berdecih pelan dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Temanmu dingin sekali D.O"

"Pergilah JR, Temanku tak suka padamu" balas Kyungsoo remeh.

Namja bernama JR itu meninggalkan meja keduanya, Tao hanya memutar matanya bosan. Disini berisik, dan aroma rokok dan alkohol yang berbaur membuat Tao merasa kepalanya sakit. Di beberapa sudut lantai dua ini Tao dapat melihat bertebaran yeoja berpakaian minim yang sedang terbuai kenikmatan duniawi,

"Astaga, kesucian mataku" ucap Tao pelan dengan elspresi wajah berlebihan.

"Baekki" pekikan senang Kyungsoo membuat Tao beralih menatap seorang namja manis dengan rambut coklat bergelombang yang menuju kearah mereka.

"Hei Kyungsoo, temanmu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Hi, Byun Baekhyun imnida. Teman Kyungsoo" namja manis itu memberikan sebelah tangannya, Tao juga mengangkat tangannya dan membalas jabatan itu.

"Tao, Huang Zi Tao imnida" ucapnya kaku.

Sret...

"Astaga, kau manis sekali" ujar Baekhyun sembari mencubit kedua pipi Tao seenaknya, hingga Tao meringis kesal.

Bertambah satu lagi sosok teman yang akan membuat hidupnya semakin suram.

"Hentikan Baekki, dia teman kita juga. Makanya kau tadi harus ke kampus agar melihatnya berdiri seperti orang bodoh dihadapan mahasiswa lainnya" sela Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun melepaskan cubitannya dan memandang Tao seksama, "Oh jadi kau mahasiswa beasiswa itu?"

Dengan sangat tak mengenakkan Tao hanya dapat tersenyum kecut, terlalu enggan untuk menjawab.

"Tapi kau manis sekali.." puji Baekhyun saat dirasakan wajah muram Tao.

"Hm.. Gomawo" balas Tao pendek.

"Hei lihat, itu Suho dan Kawan-kawan" ucapan Kyungsoo yang heboh itu membuat Baekhyun dan Tao memandang kearah pintu masuk.

Lima namja tampan dan seorang namja manis sekali memasuki tempat itu dengan diringi beberapa yeoja dan namja lain yang menatap keenamnya takjub.

"Oh Tuhan, Park Chanyeol ... aku benar-benar mencintainya" gumam Baekhyun dengan wajah terpesona.

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, "Berhentilah bermimpi Byun Baekhyun, namja itu cukup Playboy. Jika ingin menjadi selirnya silahkan saja".

Tao memandang keduanya meminta penjelasan.

"Jadi begini Tao, Baekki ini menyukai Park Chanyeol... lihat namja yang mempunyai telinga seperti Dobi dalam film Harry Potter itu kan? Nah sayangnya namja itu sangat Playboy, astaga kau harus tahu reputasi buruknya sebagai seorang cassanova pacaran sejak kami masih High School dulu." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Ketiga namja manis itu duduk santai disofa yang tersedia dengan Tao yang berada ditengah, seorang pelayan tiba menanyakan pesanan.

"satu botol vodka, untuk kami" ucap Baekhyun mengambil alih secepatnya, sang pelayang segera berlalu mengambil pesanan.

"Hahaha benar sekali Kyung, namja itu mempunyai telinga aneh" tawa Huang Zi Tao.

"Ya.. Ya.. Setidaknya dia itu tampan dan tinggi" balas Baekhyun tak rela pujaannya dijelek-jelekkan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?" intrupsi Tao.

Kyungsoo menunjuk seorang Namja tampan dan Namja manis yang bergandengan tangan mesra, "Itu Chen dan Xiumin, mereka itu sudah bertunangan sejak kecil"

Tao mengangguk-angguk.

"Itu Oh Sehun, namja irit kata dengan sejuta pesona. Dia seangkatan dengan kita Tao, dan namja berkulit Tan itu juga seangkatan dengan kita"

"Eh? Aku tidak melihat mereka saat pertemuan mahasiswa baru" kata Tao heran.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Oh tentu saja, bagi kami hal-hal seperti itu tidak penting. Lagian walaupun muda, mereka itu termasuk orang-orang sibuk. Dan keenam orang itu juga kuliah ditempat kita".

"Namja Tan itu namanya Kim Jongin, panggilannya sih Kai. Kyungsoo sangat membenci namja itu" sambung Baekhyun.

"Ck, jika kalian terus berkomentar kapan aku menjelaskan kedua namja yang tersisa itu, dan berhenti membahas Kai, Baekki" Sergah Kyungsoo cepat.

Sang pelayan kembali membawa tiga gelas kaca dan sebotol vodka dengan beberapa potongan jeruk dan garam.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Kyungsoo menuangkan masing-masing cairan vodka dan memberikannya pada dua sahabatnya itu.

Tao mengernyit aneh,

"Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah minum lagi Tao baby?" ejek Baekhyun.

"Tidak, dimana toiletnya? Ayahku menelepon, dia akan membunuhku jika mendengar suara berisik ini" sahut Tao panik sambil menunjukan layar ponselnya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bosan dan menunjuk sebuah ruangan kecil dilantai satu yang terlihat jelas dari posisi mereka dilantai dua.

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Tao bergegas secepatnya menuju tangga turun.

.

.

.

Setelah memasuki Toilet Tao segera memasuki bilik Toilet dengan cepat, Tao kembali menelpon sang ayah lagi.

"Halo baba, tadi Tao sedang didapur asrama."bohongnya lancar

".."

"Ah iya, aku baik-baik saja. Hari pertama sangat menyenangkan"

Cklek...

Pintu bilik toilet terbuka, seorang namja tampan memandang Tao yang sedang berbicara dengan bahasa china itu.

"Ah, ne Baba. Tao juga mendapatkan teman yang baik sekali pada Tao" sembari menjawab telepon, sebelah tangannya yang bebas Tao gunakan untuk memberi kode agar namja yang masih berdiri didepan bilik toiletnya pergi dan mencari toilet lain.

".."

"Eh -? Ne baba" Tao melotot saat namja itu bukannya pergi malah memasuki bilik sempit itu dan menguncinya.

".."

"Yaakk... apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Tao panik

".."

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa baba, ada temanku datang kekamar dan ingin meminjam bukuku saja" jawab Tao gelisah, terlebih saat namja tampan yang dikenalnya itu malah mendekatinya dan menyentuh dadanya yang terekspos.

".."

"Jauhkan tanganmu bodoh" ingin sekali Tao berteriak seperti itu, sayang sekali sang Ayah masih menelponnya dan merupakan keharusan dalam keluarga Huang bahwa sang kepala keluarga saja yang boleh memutuskan line telepon pertama.

"_Eugh_ N-ne Baba.." ucap Tao gugup.

Tangannya yang bebas dicengkram erat oleh sosok tampan dihadapannya, dengan sangat tidak sopan namja berambut blonde itu menarik kaos Tao keatas.

Mengekspos perut dan dada Huang Zi Tao yang putih mulu tanpa cacat, Tao sedikit berontak saat namja ini menekan kakinya juga.

"Sial, lepaskan aku brengsek" bisik Tao pelan sembari menjauhkan ponselnya.

Namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum tipis saat obsidian milik Huang Zi Tao menatapnya panik, "Diam dan nikmati Panda. Hukuman untuk anak nakal yang membohongi ayahnya" bisik sosok itu lirih di telinga Tao.

Namja itu juga menghisap telinga itu hingga membuat tubuh Tao bergetar merasakan sensasi aneh yang melandanya.

Sembari kembali menempelkan ponselnya Tao menelan ludah gugup. Sial, namja ini mengerti percakapannya dalam bahasa china.

"Iya ayah, di kamar ini hanya ditempati untuk satu orang kok. Kebetulan aku mendapat kamar dilantai 2 Nomor 202, ayah tahu kan XOXO University itu _Ahh~_"

Tao memandang horror namja yang mulai menjilat nipple miliknya, sebelah tangan namja yang tidak mengcengkram tangannya justru ikut memainkan nipplenya yang sebelah.

"Ma-maaf baba, tadi Tao digigit semut" jawab Tao sembari menggigit bibirnya gelisah

".."

Namja sialan ini ingin sekali Tao menendangnya.

"Uhh..." Tao terpaksa kembali lagi menjauhkan ponselnya saat sosok itu menggit gemas nipplenya yang mulai menegang.

Demi Tuhan, apa Tao akan di rape sekarang?

"Ba-baba bi-bisakah baba telepon nanti. Tao sudah sangat mengantuk" bohongnya sekali lagi.

".."

"Iya baba"

Plip

Telepon terputus, Tao kembali memberontak dibalik kukungan kuat itu.

"Si-sial, lepaskan aku brengsek" bentak Tao lagi.

"Buka mulutmu" perintah namja itu, Tao menatapnya heran.

"Untuk apa Namja MesHmmphh"

BRUK...

"Namja Pervert"

Dengan sekuat tenaganya, Tao menghempaskan sosok itu hingga termundur beberapa langkah.

Tanpa memperhatikan sang namja tampan yang masih terkejut dengan tindakannya, Tao menggeser tubuh itu dan membuka pintu toilet secepatnya.

Sebelum benar-benar menjauh, Huang Zi Tao kembali berbalik dan menatap namja itu remeh.

"Ciumanmu buruk " ujarnya dingin.

Wu Yi Fan menganga tak percayaa saat sosok manis itu berlalu dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan toilet.

Untung saja suasana sedikit sepi, bagaimana jika ada yang mendapatinya diejek seperti itu oleh sosok yang well –harus diakui Kris bahwa dia sangat cantik dan sexy.

Tapi demi semua kekayaan WU Corporation milik keluarganya, Kris tak menduga justru kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir kissable milik namja tadi.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" ucap Baekhyun.

Terlalu malas menjawab, Tao malah menyeruput segelas vodka miliknya dalam sekali teguk.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan, "Aku pikir kau cukup polos, ternyata... Ck ck" decak Kyungsoo kagum.

"Yah yah... dan apa kau pikir Kau juga sepolos kelihatannya eh Kyungsoo" balas Tao.

Namja itu membalas dengan Moodnya yang buruk, tanpa permisi menambahkan kembali beberapa liquid bening kedalam gelasnya.

Baekhyun menepuk tangannya heboh.

"Ingin taruhan guys? Aku yang traktir, siapa yang sanggup menghabiskan gelas terbanyak tanpa mabuk?"

...

..

.

**To be continued**

Titan is back *yeah.

New FF dengan Plot pasaran banget -_-

Kalo direspon bagus bakal titan lanjutkan, maklum ide pasaran gini T_T daripada dibiarkan menjamur difile documents xD

Deep Bow. Mind to Review ?


	2. Chapter 2 - Smart Panda

...

..

.

**XOXO**

**Part 2**

Author : Titan18

Genre : Romance – Humor

**Cast :**

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan ( Kris )

Do Kyungsoo ( D.O )

Byun Baekhyun

All EXO member...

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to them self. The STORY is MINE ^^**

**Warning : Boys Love**

**.**

Author tidak menerima berbagai jenis Flame dalam Kotak Review Nanti ne ^^

.

.

**Tidak Suka ? Jangan Baca!**

**That's Simple Point**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**..**

**.**

"Kau dari mana saja?"

Kris tidak menjawab panggilan sahabatnya Suho.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu asam begitu?" tanya Suho lagi, namja itu memainkan segelas cocktail dan menatap bosan kearah Kai yang mengeksplore dance floor dikelilingi beberapa yeoja cantik, tak jauh dari situ Chen dan Xiumin sedang terlibat pembicaraan dengan Victoria – yeoja pemilik Song Night Club.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" alih Kris

Seakan tersadar, sang namja tampan itu menepuk dahinya dan memberi kode dengan bahu agar Sehun –maknae diantara mereka yang menjawabnya.

"Kau lihat ruangan berpintu perak itu, dia pergi kesitu setelah sebelumnya menggaet seorang namja manis bernama –Hmpp aku lupa" sahut Sehun santai.

Kris hanya diam saja, terlalu malas menanggapi. Dia sudang mengenal kebiasaan sang Cassanova itu, mengajak siapa saja yang menurutnya menarik untuk diajak ke atas ranjang.

Wajahnya terlihat tak jauh beda dengan sang Maknae –terlihat datar dan bosan. Berbeda dengan Suho yang terus tersenyum manis saat ada namja manis dan yeoja seksi menatap mereka secara terang-terangan.

Merasa bosan namja tampan pewaris Wu Corporation itu memilih memainkan ponselnya, saat tak sengaja menatap kearah lantai dua dia bisa melihat namja 'Panda' yang hampir membuatnya kelepasan saat di Toilet tadi.

Kris dapat melihat namja cantik itu memberenggut tak suka beberapa kali, sepertinya kedua temannya itu sedang menggoda mahluk cantik yang menurut Kris terlihat seperti Panda.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" bisik Suho.

"Panda"

Suho mengernyit, apa sahabatnya ini sedang berkhayal? Mana ada Panda di Klub Malam.

"Joonmyeon –ah, maukah kau mencari tahu siapa pemilik kamar Nomor 202 –XOXO university?"

Suho menarik napasnya kesal, "Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu Kris, Ck. Wae? Tumben sekali eoh?"

Kris tersenyum kecil, membuat wajah dingin itu terlihat semakin tampan. Hal yang membuat Suho kembali terheran. Namja China yang merupakan teman sepermainannya saat di Kanada dulu ini tampak lebih Hidup.

"Aku menemukan permainan baru yang menarik" jawab Wu Yi Fan dengan seringai menyebalkan.

"Apa kau yakin ? bukankah asrama sangat jarang dihuni" Suho mengerutkan dahinya.

"Entahlah, tapi yang pasti namja itu berasal dari China"

Suho ingin sekali menabok kepala sang naga –Wu Yi Fan.

"Sialan kau Kris, jika China berarti kau sendiri bisa mencarinya." Balas Kim Joonmyeon kesal.

Tentu saja, Kim Corp milik keluarganya adalah Donatur sekaligus pemilik saham XOXO University yang menangani mahasiswa Korea. Berbeda dengan Wu Corp milik Kris yang merupakan donatur bagi mahasiswa yang berasal dari China.

.

.

.

"Ingin taruhan guys? Aku yang traktir, siapa yang sanggup menghabiskan gelas terbanyak tanpa mabuk?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik" balas Tao cepat.

Wajah ceria milik Byun Baekhyun meredup seketika, namja manis itu melengos tak suka.

"Wae?"

"Aku memang peminum yang baik Baekki, tapi bukan pemabuk. Tiga _shoot_ lagi dan aku akan melupakan sedang dimana diriku berada" jawab Tao jujur.

"Apa bedanya?" sergah Baekhyun tak mau kalah

"Sudahlah, pokoknya sekali tidak tetap tidak" jawab Tao cuek.

Do Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, toh mereka besok akan memulai kuliah perdana nanti.

Memulai hari dengan_ bad hangover_ itu tidak baik.

Yeap benar sekali.

.

.

.

Setelah berlari-lari terburu selama 10 menit dari Asrama menuju gerbang Kampus, akhirnya Huang Zi Tao dapat dengan mudah tiba dikelasnya tanpa terlambat.

Sepertinya terlalu cepat, karena dosennya Mrs. Selena yang mengajarkan mata kuliah berbahasa perancis baru akan memulai kelasnya 30 menit lagi.

_WTF?! 30 menit lagi._

Namja manis itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal, ternyata entah bagaimana Alarm jam wekernya lebih cepat setengah jam dari perkiraanya.

Harusnya dia mengecek jam yang berada di ponselnya saja.

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

"_Kau dimana Panda? Cepat ke kantin, kenapa kau tidak mendengar panggilanku eoh? Bahkan Baekki sampai harus berteriak keras_."

"Aishh.. Kyung aku buru-buru tadi, aku pikir kelasnya sudah mulai" jawab Tao perlahan, masih mengusap peluh di dahinya

"_Kok bisa?_"

"Bisa saja, entah kenapa jamku lebih cepat 30 menit dari waktu yang biasanya" balas Tao ketus

"_Ahahaha... Mian, kemarin aku hanya iseng memutar-mutar jarum jam dikamarnya. Aku lupa kembali mengaturnya_"

Oh Astaga, ingin sekali Tao berteriak frustasi kearah Do Kyungsoo yang masih tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah diseberang sana.

Plip

Dengan emosi meluap, Tao mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan beranjak ke arah Lift.

Dengan hentakan kakinya yang terlihat kesal, Tao terus mengomel dan melantunkan sumpah serapah dengan nama 'Do Kyungsoo' terselip didalamnya.

Sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya lirikan aneh beberapa mahasiswa lainnya yang mengenakkan pakaian-pakaian mahal dan bermerk, berbeda dengannya yang hanya mengenakkan Jeans biasa dengan Kaos v neck hitam polos dililit scarf putih.

Simple tapi manis, menurut pribadi Tao.

.

.

.

"Loh?" seru Kyungsoo kaget dan menatap bodoh kearah ponselnya yang menampalkan selca wajahnya.

"Kenapa Kyung?" tanya Baekki yang masih tetap menikmati salad buahnya tenang.

Do Kyungsoo mencibirkan bibirnya kesal, "Tao mematikan teleponnya Baekki".

Baekhyun memuutar bola matanya bosan, "Kau akan dihabisinya setelah ini Kyung, tentu saja dia kesal karena kau seenaknya memutar jamnya".

"Eh -?"

Mendengar seruan kaget Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah yang sama dimana sahabatnya lihat.

"Kenapa namja bodoh itu ada disini?" seru Kyungsoo kesal.

Baekhyun hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda dalam diam.

Tak jauh dari meja yang mereka tempati, empat namja tampan dengan sejuta pesonanya memasuki kantin dan membuat suasana lumayan berisik.

Beberapa yeoja dan namja manis dengan tingkat akut khas fangiriling mulai menatap over act kearah kumpulan namja itu.

Dan yang membuat Kyungsoo mencibir kesal, karena ada Kai diantara mereka berempat.

Dan yang membuat Baekhyun diam karena Park Chanyeol menggandeng Sandara Park, mahasiswa Jurusan Desain dan Seni yang berada ditingkat Akhir.

Semua orang memang mengenal tingkah laku Park Chanyeol yang terlihat _aktiv_ jika berurusan dengan namja manis maupun yeoja seksi, tapi jika Dara yang menjadi pendampingnya maka hilanglah harapan yang lain.

Yeoja cantik itu bukan hanya selain cantik , seksi dan pintar. Tapi yeoja itu juga yang memegang status resmi sebagai tunangan Park Chanyeol.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mendesah murung, Kyungsoo hanya memberikan tepukan ringan yang dianggap dapat menguatkan hati sahabatnya sedari dulu.

Oh Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya saat beberapa yeoja cantik menyebut namanya.

Wu Yi Fan yang juga mendapat perhatian lebih dibanding keempat orang itu hanya berdehem dan mengajak keempat namja itu juga Sandara menuju bangku khusus yang terlihat lebih spesial dibanding lainnya.

Beberapa pelayan segera menghidangkan berbagai macam makanan pada mereka, jarang sekali kumpulan namja yang terhitung Kaya diatas Kekayaan lainnya itu menginjakkan kakinya di kantin Kampus.

"Sehunna, kau lihat beberapa yeoja itu. tersenyumlah sedikit" sindir Kai.

"Ck, aku tidak menyukai para Noona yang umurnya lebih tua dariku. Mereka terlihat menjijikan"jawabnya dingin, tak menyadari bahwa Sandara juga merasa tak senang dengan jawaban maknae mereka.

Park Chanyeol memegang bahu sang tunangan dan menampilkan cengiran yang membuat Yeoja itu luruh dan kembali menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"DO KYUNGSOO"

DEG –

Didepan pintu utama kantin, Huang Zi Tao berdiri tegak dengan aura tak mengenakkan dan memandang tepat kearah sosok manis yang balik menatapnya terkejut dengan mata bulatnya.

Cuek diperhatikan, Tao justru menampilkan seringaian yang terlihat tak cocok diwajah cantiknya.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah gugup, Baekhyun justru tertawa senang dengan drama yang akan dilihatnya kali ini.

Dalam waktu pendek, namja ini sudah yakin bahwa sosok Huang Zi Tao memang menyenangkan.

"Mati kau Kyung" ejek Baekhyun tanpa hati, melupakan fakta baru beberapa saat yang lalu sahabatnya memberikan _sedikit perhatian_ untuknya.

Tao berjalan cepat, baru saja akan melewati meja tengah dimana kumpulan namja rupawan tadi berada,

BRUK

Semua menatap kaget kearah namja manis yang dengan sangat tidak elitnya terjatuh dengan posisi Butt yang menghantam lantai duluan...

Dengan gerakan lambat Tao mengangkat wajahnya kearah meja sang sahabat, mata itu berkaca-kaca dan akhirnya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hiks ... Appo ... Hiks ... Kyungsoo pendek bulat menyebalkan ..Hiks ... Kenapa kau diam saja? Bantu aku berdiri bodoh" bentak Tao dengan airmata yang masih menuruni kedua sisi pipinya.

Beberapa mahasiswa lain tertawa merasa lucu, ada juga yang merasa sempati. Berbanding terbalik dengan Wu Yi Fan yang justru menampakkan seringaian aneh diwajahnya.

Matanya memandang dalam kearah Tao yang barusan bertingkah ganas dan menjadi cute dalam waktu yang singkat.

Jangan tanyakan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, justru kedua namja manis itu menertawakan sahabat baru mereka sekeras mungkin. Sama sekali tak ada tanda untuk membantu namja itu berdiri.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya, buttnya terasa sakit sekali.

Seorang namja tampan beranjak dari bangkunya, menimbulkan tatapan bertanya dari para sahabat dan juga hampir seluruh penghuni kantin itu sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja Panda?"

Suara tenang itu membuat Tao mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan memandang sosok yang mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Tao yang masih duduk.

"Hiks .. Aniyo ... Masih sakit" jawab Tao jujur

Kris tertawa lirih, namja itu mengangkat keduanya tangannya menghapus jejak airmata yang masih menuruni obsidian indah itu.

"Tao, berhentilah menangis"

"Kau kenal padaku?" sembari mengerjapkan matanya cepat dan memiringkan kepalanya membuat pose berpikir yang terlihat imut.

Tak menyadari Kris yang mengumpat saat melihat betapa manisnya sosok ini, dan mengumpat dengan memori namja manis yang dengan sekejap mudahkah melupakan kejadian semalam?

Bahkan nama cantik ini menyebut seorang Kris, Wu Yi Fan adalah Seorang _Bad Kisser_.

'Baguslah' pikirnya.

"Ya, dan bisakah kau berjalan lagi?" tanya Kris

Tao menganggukan kepalanya lesu, "Bisa Gege, tapi masih sakit sekarang. Eotteokeh?"

Kris menampilkan senyuman diwajah tampannya, kesempatan yang baik.

Keduanya seolah melupakan fakta bahwa keduanya sedang diperhatikan hampir sebagian mahasiswa XOXO saat ini.

"Mau kugendong?"

Tao tanpa sadar menganggukan kepalanya senang, sembari tersenyum innocent.

"Hihi... Tentu saja Gege, digendong Pangeran Tampan itu keren" jawab Tao polos.

Tak melihat bahwa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatapnya cengo dan tak percaya, walaupun diucapkan pelan tapi tetap saja kondisi sunyi senyap itu membuat suara Tao terpantul dengan kerasnya dan dapat didengarkan mereka semua.

Kris menatap kagum, mood namja cantik ini cepat sekali berubahnya.

.

.

.

Disinilah Tao berada, setelah mengikuti dua pelajaran dengan dosen yang juga berbeda. Tao dengan sangat tidak elitnya di seret paksa oleh dua namja manis ke asramanya sendiri.

Memandang bosan sedari tadi adalah hal yang dilakukan Huang Zi Tao, ingin sekali dia tertawa menatap kearah dua sahabatnya yang menatapnya bagai penjahat yang diwajibkan memberikan pengakuan tentang hal buruk yang dilakukannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa bereaksi seperti tadi Tao?" tuntut Do Kyungsoo –lagi.

"Aigoo... Kyungsoo baby sudah kubilang aku hanya menjawab apa adanya, tadi itu sangat memalukan kau tahu, dan kalian berdua dengan kejamnya malah menertawakanku begitu saja."

Baekhyun menggeleng tak setuju,

"Kau tak melihat tatapan membunuh para Fangirl maupun Fanboy Kris tadi, ihh... jika kami tak cepat-cepat mengambil alih menarikmu dari tangan Kris Sunbae mungkin saja kau akan dikuliti hidup-hidup"

Tao hanya tersenyum polos.

Dengan cengiran diwajahnya, Tao bertanya. "Jadi dia itu Sunbae kita dan terkenal disini ne?"

Keduanya sontak menganggukan kepalanya.

Tao akhirnya menepuk dahinya keras, matilah dia kedepannya.

Baru hari kedua dan dia sudah benar-benar mengibarkan bendera perang ke sebagian mahasiswa XOXO lainnya. Ingatkan Huang Zi Tao agar mengunci bibirnya lain kali.

"Aish ... Jebal ne, kalian harus menjagaku" ujar Tao dengan puppy eyes attack miliknya.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menggeleng tak setuju, "Kami tidak mau, kau ini enak sekali bisa dekat dengan Kris Sunbae yang dingin itu"

Tao menahan napasnya dan melengos, "Ya sudah, jangan harap aku akan membeberkan jawaban jika ada ujian nanti"

Skak Mat.

Huang Zi Tao tahu dengan sangat bahwa kedua sahabatnya ini memilik pola pikir aneh dan dia tentu santai saja. Karena pada dasarnya sikap Huang Zi Tao memang tak dapat ditebak.

.

.

.

Setelah sahabatnya pulang, Tao membuka notebook miliknya. Memanfaatkan jaringan _Wifi_ yang tersedia, namja itu mulai menjalankan internet.

Setelah masuk kedalam base website XOXO university dengan login akun miliknya, Tao mulai mengetik nama Wu Yi Fan –Nama lengkap Kris yang diketahuinya dari dua sahabat berisiknya.

KLIK

Data lengkap berdasarkan foto namja tampan itu membuat Tao mendengus keras,

"Hah, si namja pervert itu" desah Tao pelan.

Sedikit bersyukur tentu saja, bohong jika Tao tidak segera mengenal siapa namja yang membantunya berdiri saat jatuh di tengah kantin yang memalukkan tadi.

Salahkan seringai bibir yang menyebalkan juga rambut Blonde Kris yang khas.

Terima kasih pada otaknya yang segera memproses kehadiran sang namja brengsek yang telah hampir me_rape_ dirinya saat di Toilet Night Club semalam.

Melihat gaya dan tatapan seluruh Mahasiswa XOXO tadi Tao sudah menduga bahwa namja yang lebih tua darinya itu pasti mempunyai posisi penting. Namja itu sangat Tampan –hal yang sangat tak ingin diakui olehnya, pasti dia mempunyai penggemar yang tidak sedikit.

Oleh karena itu dengan sedikit menekan rasa kesalnya maka lebih baik Tao memanfaatkan namja itu agar menolongnya dan tak membuatnya kelihatan bodoh di kantin.

Hahaha, panda yang pintar.

Setelah mengatai namja itu sembarangan semalam, Tao tak ingin bermasalah dan membuatnya semakin kesulitan beradaptasi dengan sekolah.

Jangan salahkan pesona Huang Zi Tao, walaupun tidak memiliki kekayaan tapi namja itu sangat sadar Wajah Cantik dan Tubuh Seksi miliknya sejak lahir. Dan ingatkan dia memiliki otak cemerlang yang luar biasa, Tao itu pintar tanpa belajarpun.

Anggap saja dia jenius –Buktinya, dia yang terpilih dari ratusan pelajar lainnya untuk melanjutkan kuliah di XOXO university.

"Hm –Wu Yi Fan, mulai besok aku harus menghindarinya dari pada terlibat dengan namja brengsek berotak mesum itu heh" tegasnya.

Faktanya, Namja cantik dengan lingkaran khas yang membuatnya terlihat seperti panda itu lupa bahwa saat di Klub –Kyungsoo menunjuk enam namja berpengaruh dikampus dan salah satunya terdapat Namja China itu tadi.

...

..

.

**To be continued**

Chapter 2 is done.

Huah... banyak yang merequest NC KrisTao ! Titan bingung ini bakal naik Rate atau tetap di T saja T_T, pasalnya author ini belum pernah membuat NC Full Kkkekeke terus kalau ada yang dibawah umur gimana ? -_-'' Aigoo

Untuk FF lainnya akan titan publish dalam waktu dekat oke, maklum yang udah selesai duluan yang ini behhh -_-

Yasudahlah sekian untuk chapter duanya, Mind to Review ^^v ?


	3. Chapter 3 - Poor Suho

...

..

.

**XOXO**

**Part ****3**

Author : Titan18

Genre : Romance – Humor

**Cast :**

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan ( Kris )

Do Kyungsoo ( D.O )

Byun Baekhyun

All EXO member...

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to them self. The STORY is MINE ^^**

**Warning : Boys Love**

Part Sebelumnya :

Jangan salahkan pesona Huang Zi Tao, walaupun tidak memiliki kekayaan tapi namja itu sangat sadar Wajah Cantik dan Tubuh Seksi miliknya sejak lahir. Dan ingatkan dia memiliki otak cemerlang yang luar biasa, Tao itu pintar tanpa belajarpun.

Anggap saja dia jenius –Buktinya, dia yang terpilih dari ratusan pelajar lainnya untuk melanjutkan kuliah di XOXO university.

"Hm –Wu Yi Fan, mulai besok aku harus menghindarinya dari pada terlibat dengan namja brengsek berotak mesum itu heh" tegasnya.

Faktanya, Namja cantik dengan lingkaran khas yang membuatnya terlihat seperti panda itu lupa bahwa saat di Klub –Kyungsoo menunjuk enam namja berpengaruh dikampus dan salah satunya terdapat Namja China itu tadi.

...

..

.** .**

Author tidak menerima berbagai jenis Flame dalam Kotak Review Nanti ne ^^

.

.

**Tidak Suka ? Jangan Baca!**

**That's Simple Point**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**..**

**.**

Setelah berselancar di dunia internet selama dua jam, mau tak mau iris gelap menawan miliknya terasa berat.

Huang Zi Tao baru akan beranjak dari meja belajar miliknya saat ponsel android miliknya berdering,

'_Nomor tidak dikenal'_

Merasa penasaran, namja manis ini menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

"Hm?"

"_Hi, Tao_?"

Suara khas yang menyapa gendang telinganya membuat Tao terbelalak sebentar, hanya sebentar.

"Ya?" ucap Tao pelan dan hati-hati

"…."

Merasa tak ditanggapi, membuat Tao merilekskan bahunya dan mendengus kesal.

'Calm down Tao –er'

"Ne, nuguseyo?" Tanya Tao akhirnya.

"_Eh? Ini Kris, kau ingat namja saat di kantin tadi_"

'Tentu saja' pikirnya bosan.

"Ahh ne, gomawo Kris Sunbae. Setidaknya kau tidak membuatku tampak malu tadi, maafkan kedua sahabatku yang dengan asal menarikku juga" ucap Tao berbasa-basi, namja itu kemudian mengaktifkan mode _Loudspeaker_.

"_Tidak masalah panda_" balas Kris.

Beberapa detik kembali diam, Tao yang terlalu malas memulai percakapan dan Kris –entah apa yang dipikirkan namja tampan itu sekarang.

Tao mulai menempatkan dirinya dengan nyaman diatas ranjang –sedikit tidur sore cukup bagus, setelah menaruh posisi ponsel didekatnya.

"_Ehm, Tao kau masih disana_?"

"Ya sunbae"

Kris namja itu tampak kembali berdehem sebentar diseberang sana.

"_Apa kau ada waktu malam ini_?"

Tao berpikir sebentar, jika sore ini dia tidur mungkin saja sekitar pukul tujuh malam dirinya akan kembali bangun.

"Tergantung sunbae, ada apa?"

"_Bisakah kau memanggilku gege seperti di kantin tadi? Ah aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam"_

Tao memutar bola matanya bosan, secepat inikah? Wah sepertinya Sunbaenya ini benar-benar menyukainya.

"Ne gege, tapi tidak perlu. aku tidak ingin merepotkan" tolak Tao secara halus.

"_Tentu saja tidak panda, aku akan menjemputmu di kamarmu pukul delapan nanti. Sampai jumpa_"

Plip

"Aishhh….. Namja ini jinjja….." omel Tao saat mendapati teleponnya dimatikan oleh Kris.

.

.

.

.

Kris tersenyum bodoh hingga dipandang aneh oleh Suho,

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya Kris?"

Tak menjawab, namja tampan blonde ini justru menampilkan cengiran aneh diwajahnya lagi.

Suho menggeleng tak percaya, dalam sehari namja cantik –Panda telah membuat sang Dduizhang menderita _Smile Toxic_.

Sebuah racun yang terus membuat penderitanya tersenyum yang jika dilihat sangatlah tampan dan dapat membuat siapapun terpesona –lain halnya dengan Kim Joonmyeon yang mengenal sosok dingin ini sedari dulu.

Kris itu pelit senyum.

Sungguh, Suho berani bertaruh. Jika kalian tidak percaya tanyakan saja Oh Sehun yang kadar pelit senyumnya hampir menyamai sang Naga.

"Oh baiklah, aku tahu kau sedang senang atau sangat luar biasa senang sekarang ini Naga. Tapi bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" dengus Suho

Seolah teringat, Kris otomatis merubah wajahnya kembali datar dan segera memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku.

"Ayo" ajak Kris sembari barlalu dari sebuah etalase toko yang menampilkan sebuah boneka panda dengan ukuran big size.

"Itu, aku ingin boneka itu dikirim ke alamat ini." Ujar Kris datar sembari mengeluarkan sebuah card hitam berlabel khusus pada penjaga kasir.

Kemudian namja itu menulis sebuah nomor kamar pada sang yeoja,

_No. 202 XOXO Dorm of XOXO University ( Huang Zi Tao )_

Suho tersenyum kecil saat yeoja yang melayani Kris masih mencuri pandang kearah sahabatnya.

Setelah urusan pembayaran selesai, keduanya beranjak keluar dari toko boneka yang terletak di lantai tiga sebuah department store di Seoul.

Terlalu malas untuk mendiskripsikan bagaimana hebohnya kedua namja tampan dan kaya raya yang sedang berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan saat ini, keduanya otomatis menjadi pusat pengamatan seluruh manusia yang melewati mereka baik secara tidak sengaja mau pun memang sengaja.

Suho menampilkan angelic smilenya saat mendapati Kris yang berwajah tak suka saat diteriakkan namanya oleh salah satu yeoja yang tidak mereka kenal.

"Sudah kubilang naga, tadi suruh saja salah satu pelayanmu yang membeli kado special untuk pandamu itu" ucap Suho saat keduanya berada didalam mobil milik Kris.

"Tidak, aku ingin memberinya hadiah langsung dari pilihanku" sergah Kris santai.

Mobil melaju cepat, dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata keduanya sama sekali tak tampak canggung atau khawatir akan berhadapan dengan petugas keamanan lalu lintas.

Siapa yang ingin melawan Wu dan Kim eoh?

Suho tertawa saja, namja ini sangat penasaran akan sosok yang diceritakan Kai dan Chanyeol dengan heboh beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Jadi kalian akan makan malam saat ini? Aku terkesan dia tidak menolakmu"

Giliran Kris yang terkekeh, "Kau salah Suho –ya, dia menolakku secara halus mungkin. Tapi aku yang memaksa. See? Dia berbeda dengan yeoja dan namja yang pernah melihatku"

Suho nampak terkejut,

"Suho –ya, aku… sepertinya aku menyukainya."

Kembali, pernyataan sang sahabat yang membuat Suho terus terkejut. Untung saja bukan dia yang menyetir kali ini.

"Apa kau pernah berciuman?"

Pertanyaan Kris membuat Suho kembali menampakkan wajah normalnya, namja itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya penuh Tanya.

"Aku menciumnya, Huang Zi Tao. Bibirnya manis, padahal aku baru saja mencicipi bibir itu sebentar."

"HAH?" Kim Joonmyeon dengan suksesnya terperangah saat itu juga.

"Kau harus melihat betapa mulusnya perut milik pandaku, ah tidak –kau tidak boleh melihatnya. Hanya aku. Tapi sungguh Joonmyeon –ah Pandaku sungguh seksi"

Kim Suho kembali merenggut kesal saat nama aslinya disebut.

"Apa menurutmu dia akan mau saja untuk kuajak _bercinta_ nanti? Ah ha, aku harus menanyakan pada Chanyeol nanti, untunglah aku punya sahabat seorang cassanova sepertinya."

Suho hanya mampu terdiam tanpa tahu harus kembali bereaksi seperti apa.

"Joonmyeon –ah, apa menurutmu aku harus pindah ke asrama saja?"

BRAKK…

"Aww…. Ya –Kim Joonmyeon kenapa kau memukulku" seru Kris kesal, sebelah tangannya digunakan mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul lumayan keras memakai topi sahabatnya.

"Naga bodoh berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, apa kau kehilangan otakmu sekarang? Kau pikir tuan muda brengsek sepertimu ini bisa hidup di asrama tanpa bantuan seluruh maid di Wu Mansion?"

Seketika kekesalan seolah lenyap di dalam bola mata tajam milik Kris, justru senyum konyol yang kembali terpatri.

"Kau pikir aku akan hidup sendiri? Tentu saja aku akan menempati kamar Pandaku tersayang. Ah atau aku suruh dia pindah ke mansionku saja, kasian pandaku harus kesepian di tempat itu. Terima kasih Suho, kau mengingatkanku mengenai masalah ini."

Ingatkan Suho untuk tak mengeluarkan sisi _out of character_nya jika dia memiliki orang yang sungguh-sungguh dicintainya nanti.

Menakutkan sekali seorang Wu Yi Fan saat jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

Ting … Tong … Ting … Tong … Ting … Tong ….

'SHIT' maki Huang Zi Tao dihatinya,

Sembari beranjak terseok entah sadar atau tidak, berdasarkan instingnya Tao berhasil menemukan pintu kamarnya dengan mata setengah tertutup.

Sebelum membuka pintu, matanya sempat melirik jam wekernya yang menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit.

Pantas saja Tao merasa lapar, dia belum makan malam.

CKLEK

"Ah Ahjussi?" Ucap Tao sopan sembari memperbaiki wajah kusutnya,

Ahjussi paruh baya yang merupakan penjaga asrama membawa sebuah kardus besar yang tingginya hampir menyamai ahjussi itu sendiri dilapisi kertas bergambar hitam putih.

"Ini ada titipan untukmu, dikirimkan oleh tuan Wu Yi Fan" ujar sang Ahjussi dan kembali berlalu dengan cepat.

Sementara Tao hanya terpaku menatap kardus itu, otaknya masih sementara memproses nama sang pengirim hingga wajah menyebalkan terlampir dibenaknya.

'Namja pervert itu'

Walau ogah-ogahan Tao tetap menarik kardus itu dan menutup pintunya asal.

Srett…

Tanpa hati Tao merobek seluruh bungkusan dan mengambil gunting yang tak berada jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

25%

50%

75%

…

Setelah beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya menatap sebuah panda mati –boneka.

"Kyaahhh… Aigoo kyeopta" dengan mata yang berbinar-binar indah, Huang Zi Tao memeluk boneka yang dihadiahkan Kris padanya.

Omong-omong mengenai Kris, Tao terlonjak dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi setelah menaruh boneka big size tadi di ranjangnya yang masih berantakan.

'30 menit lagi' ringisnya pelan.

Uri panda baru saja ingat bahwa si Namja Pervert tukang memaksa akan menjemputnya pukul delapan malam ini.

.

.

.

.

Kim Joonmyeon baru saja berjalan keluar dari lift yang tiba di lantai 24 dimana kamar apartemennya berada. Berbeda dengan Kris, anak tunggal keluarga Kim ini memilih tinggal di sebuah Apartement pribadi daripada di mansion Kim yang megah dan hanya dikelilingi para pekerja.

Resiko keluarga konglomerat –kalian tak akan menemukan kehangatan keluarga didalamnya.

Namja itu mengernyitkan keningnya bingung saat seorang namja tak dikenal berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya sembari memakai sebuah topi hitam dengan headphone putih menggantung dilehernya.

Setelah mendekat, Suho yakin dia sama sekali tak mengenal sosok ini.

"Permisi, apa yang kau lakukan didepan pintu apartementku?"

DEG –

Sosok itu melepas topinya dan tersenyum manis dihadapan Kim Joonmyeon.

"Izinkan aku tinggal ditempatmu Hyung"

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Suho tersadar kembali, "Hah? Apa kita saling mengenal"

Namja itu mengangguk senang "Zhang Yi Xing imnida, aku kabur dari rumah orang tuaku Hyung. Kau ingat keluarga Zhang di Changsa? Aku adalah salah satu putra mereka" ujarnya senang.

"Apa?"

Lay tertawa melihat ekspresi anak salah satu sahabat Ayahnya ini, "Diluar sini dingin Hyung, apa kau tak ingin masuk saja? Aku capek hampir dua jam menunggumu disini" sahut Lay ringan.

Suho hanya mengangguk saja,

"Apa passwordnya ?" Tanya Lay saat membungkukan badannya pada mesin canggih disebelah pintu berada.

"Tanggal lahirku" jawab Suho tanpa sadar.

"Yak Hyung, apa kau pikir aku mengetahui tanggal lahirmu itu? Sebutkan angkanya"

"Ah ? Ne, dua – dua - nol - lima – satu – sembilan - sembilan – satu"

KLIK

"Cha, ayo masuk. Tolong bawakan koperku hyung" perintah Lay dan tanpa permisi memasuki Apartement mewah milik orang yang baru saja disuruhnya.

Poor Suho.

.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, putra satu-satunya Tuan Byun yang menjadi Menteri Kesehatan Korea Selatan yang mempunyai sebuah rumah sakit Swasta dan juga terbesar di Kota Seoul tampak tersenyum riang menanggapi berbagai macam ocehan anak-anak berumur tujuh hingga sepuluh tahun disalah satu ruangan yang berada di dalam bagian gedung rumah sakit.

"Baekki Hyung, besok datang lagi ne" ujar sosok manis seorang bocah yang mempunyai tag name 'Lee Taemin' pada pakaian khas pasien rumah sakit yang dikenakannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengecup pipi chubby sang namja imut yang duduk di kursi roda itu, "Tentu saja Taemin –ah, Hyung akan datang besok lagi ne. ini sudah hampir malam jadi Hyung harus pulang, kau dan lainnya harus beristirahat dan jangan melawan dengan apa yang diperintahkan dokter ne"

"ARRASEO Baekki Hyung" sahut Taemin dan beberapa bocah lainnya.

Baekhyun segera beranjak pergi setelah memberikan kode pada beberapa perawat agar kembali memperbaiki beberapa kasur dan membawa bocah-bocah tadi keranjang mereka lagi.

Setelah berlalu dari ruangan khusus tadi, Baekhyun menghapus air mati yang kembali menetes lagi.

Selalu seperti ini, melihat betapa besar perjuangan para bocah malaikat yang harus terserang kanker diumur mereka yang masih muda membuatnya merasa ingin berbagi kebahagiaan dengan mereka semua.

Walau terkesan urak-urakkan tapi Byun Baekhyun hanyalah sosok namja lemah yang gampang rapuh hanya dengan melihat senyum para bocah tadi.

Dia merasa sudah sepantaslah dirinya membagikan waktunya untuk menemani mereka, kalian salah jika para bocah penderita kanker itu bisa mendapatkan perawatan di tempat mahal seperti ini karena mereka kaya.

Hampir sebagian dari mereka hanyalah para bocah dengan keadaan ekonomi rendah, bahkan beberapa sudah tak mempunyai keluarga lagi.

Mereka diawasi dan dibiayai langsung oleh Byun Baekhyun, dengan sang ayah yang juga merupakan pemilik dibelakangnya.

Orang tua mana yang tidak bangga dengan hati emas milik anaknya, semua kegiatan sosial ini bahkan sama sekali tak pernah di ketahui oleh masyarakat luar.

Hanyalah sang ayah dan ibu, juga beberapa staff pekerja di rumah sakitlah yang mengetahui rahasia ini.

Byun Baekhyun, merasa _respect_ dengan mereka.

Namja manis ini di umurnya yang masih berusia empat tahun divonis memilik penyakit kanker hati. Berterima kasih kepada orang tua yang lebih dulu mengetahui penyakit ini dan mengusahakan pengobatan pada sang anak.

Walaupun dinyatakan sembuh total pada usia tujuh tahun, tetap saja Baekhyun harus sering kali menjaga kesehatannya.

Sahabatnya Do Kyungsoo tentu saja tahu, mereka teman sedari kecil bukan? Jangan remehkan pasangan evil ini.

Jika ada waktu senggang maka Kyungsoo juga akan menemani sahabatnya bersama para bocah malaikat tadi.

Drrtt… Drrtt…

"Ne, Appa?"

"…"

"Ah, aku baru dari tempat Taemin dan anak-anak lainnya." Jawab Baekhyun seraya memasuki lift yang terbuka.

Setelah memencet tombol satu –lantai dasar berada namja itu kembali mendengar apa yang ayahnya bicarakan diseberang sana.

"…."

"Ah benarkah? Apa harus sekarang? Baiklah aku akan hubungi Kyungsoo" balasnya ogah-ogahan, terdengar suara tawa khas milik sang Ayah diseberang sana.

Ting!

Lift kembali terbuka, Baekhyun baru saja akan menjawab ucapan ayahnya saat tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang dan membuat ponselnya jatuh dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

BRUKK…..

"Oh, God" ringisnya, baterai ponselnya terlepas. Ayahnya akan khawatir pasti.

Tanpa memperdulikan sang penabrak, namja manis ini buru-buru menunduk mengambil ponsel dan kembali mengaktifkannya secepat mungkin.

"Maafkan aku" suara arrogant yang menyapa indra pendengarannya membuat Baekhyun tak suka.

DEG –

'Sial demi Do Kyungsoo, kenapa yeoja ini ada disini' ringisnya.

Sandara Park –yeoja cantik yang mengenakan gaun berwarna kuning dihadapannya tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah –TANPA RASA BERSALAH.

Jika saja tadi orang lain maka Baekhyun tak akan sama sekali mempermasalahkannya, tapi yeoja ini merupakan saingan cintanya.

Saingan cinta oke? Ingat Park Chanyeol –namja yang sangat digilai Byun Baekhyun.

Hell No!

Apa yang yeoja ini lakukan hampir pukul enam sore disini?

"Sayang….Kau cepat sekali jalannya" Baekhyun melengos tak suka saat sosok tinggi dan tampan datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

Tak ingin membuat moodnya hancur, Baekhyun segera berlalu saat sosok itu hampir tiba.

SRET…

Lengan kanannya yang ditarik membuat Baekhyun kembali berbalik dan menatap penuh Tanya kearah namja tampan itu,

"Kau…? Bukankah kau dan tunangan Kai yang menarik Pandanya Kris di kantin tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengumpat dihatinya, hey apakah Namja dihadapannya saat ini tak mengetahui namanya sedikit pun?

Panda Kris? Apa Huang Zi Tao –sahabat barunya itu?

Merasa pandangan menusuk seorang yeoja diantara mereka membuat Baekhyun tersenyum licik, wajah masamnya diganti dengan senyuman semanis mungkin.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu hemm- Dobi?" ujar Baekhyun bertele-tele

Oh namja ini dapat melihat Chanyeol menggerakan keningnya aneh,

"Kau memanggilku Dobi? Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak mengetahui namaku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sembari menjinjitkan kakinya. Karena Chanyeol yang terlalu tinggi –Baekhyun berbisik,

"Kau… aku tidak mengenal siapapun dirimu, dan aku tidak peduli. Ah apa kau meyadari kalau telingamu itu mirip seperti Dobi? Nontonlah Harry Potter –itu rekomendasi dariku. Kau tampan"

Fiuuhhh~

Baekhyun segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum saat merasakan tatapan membunuh Sandara padanya.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan gejolak aneh saat suara husky namja manis yang sedang berbisik lirih tepat ditelinganya membuat juniornya hampir bereaksi.

Demi semua namja – yeoja yang pernah dia koleksi, kenapa namja ini baru dia temukan.

Sandara Park harus berdehem berulang kali agar tunangannya itu dapat berbalik, dia merasa cemburu dengan namja manis tadi.

"Yak… Chanyeol –ah. Ayo kita temui Haraboejimu itu" bentak Dara.

Chanyeol tersadar dan tetap menatap penuh arti namja manis yang menghilang dibalik pintu rumah sakit.

"Sayang… Apa kau tahu siapa Dobi didalam film Harry Potter itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ck, Dobi itu kurcaci pembantunya Harry Potter" jawab Dara ketus.

Tak menyadari roman tak suka tunangannya Park Chanyeol –namja tampan itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia disamakan dengan kurcaci?

"Hm…. Menarik" ucapnya rendah.

.

.

.

_To be continued_

-Chapter 3 is Done-

Saya sebenarnya sangat sibuk *Alahh…ngeles…

Beneran kok, ini saja aku numpang ngetik di Laptop teman gara-gara nginap beberapa hari di tempat dia dan terlalu malas pulang kekos buat ambil laptop sendiri.

Idenya pasaran? IYA! Aihhh -_- *terjawabkah siapa Kyungsoo?

Ada yng pengen request next couple? KrisTao bakal selalu ada kok. *Im'ma KT hardshipper yeahhhh..xD

FF lain bakal tetap aku lanjutkan kok *Bbuingbbuing.

_Jadi kedepannya bakal aku lanjutkan perchapter tiap FF menghitung dari jumlah Review terbanyak dulu ne '/^\' biar adil._

**Mind to Review? Gomawo para Sider yang udah nambah jumlah View^^**

Maaf aku ga sempet balas repiuwnya hhehehe,, pokoknya tebarin kisseu buat reviewer ama yang udah ngefave&foll XOXO ne :*


	4. Chapter 4 - Bad Date

...

..

.

**XOXO**

**Part ****4**

Author : Titan18

Genre : Romance – Humor

**Cast :**

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan ( Kris )

Do Kyungsoo ( D.O )

Byun Baekhyun

All EXO member...

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to them self. The STORY is MINE ^^**

**Warning : Boys Love**

Part Sebelumnya :

"Kau… aku tidak mengenal siapapun dirimu, dan aku tidak peduli. Ah apa kau meyadari kalau telingamu itu mirip seperti Dobi? Nontonlah Harry Potter –itu rekomendasi dariku. Kau tampan"

Fiuuhhh~

Baekhyun segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum saat merasakan tatapan membunuh Sandara padanya.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan gejolak aneh saat suara husky namja manis yang sedang berbisik lirih tepat ditelinganya membuat juniornya hampir bereaksi.

Demi semua namja – yeoja yang pernah dia koleksi, kenapa namja ini baru dia temukan.

Sandara Park harus berdehem berulang kali agar tunangannya itu dapat berbalik, dia merasa cemburu dengan namja manis tadi.

"Yak… Chanyeol –ah. Ayo kita temui Haraboejimu itu" bentak Dara.

Chanyeol tersadar dan tetap menatap penuh arti namja manis yang menghilang dibalik pintu rumah sakit.

"Sayang… Apa kau tahu siapa Dobi didalam film Harry Potter itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ck, Dobi itu kurcaci pembantunya Harry Potter" jawab Dara ketus.

Tak menyadari roman tak suka tunangannya Park Chanyeol –namja tampan itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia disamakan dengan kurcaci?

"Hm…. Menarik" ucapnya rendah.

...

..

.**  
**

Author tidak menerima berbagai jenis Flame dalam Kotak Review Nanti ne ^^

.

.

**Tidak Suka ? Jangan Baca!**

**That's Simple Point**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**..**

**.**

Sebuah jalanan sepi, memperlihatkan lingkungan yang tenang. Sebelah kanan dan kiri jalan dipenuhi pagar-pagar menjulang dengan gerbang tinggi merupakan sebuah kawasan_ Golden Street_ –sebuah kawasan elit di Seoul yang terdiri dari bangunan-bangunan mewah tempat tinggal para Keluarga terpandang.

Sebuah rumah dengan arsitektur unik, bangunan antic bermodelkan suasana zaman Romawi kuno. Terlihat indah dan berseni, mampu menjajari kemewahan dan terlihat berkelas.

Jauh didalamnya, tepatnya didalam sebuah kamar megah,

Seorang namja manis, dengan mata bulat khasnya meringis tertahan saat beranjak dari Ranjangnya. Sekilas terlihat bahwa tubuh telanjang yang hanya dilapisi sebuah kemeja hitam kebesaran tanpa dikancing itu masih membekas dan memperlihatkan memar merah kebiruan bekas_ kissmark_ yang tak terhitung berapa banyak lagi jumlah.

Dingin AC kamar itu sama sekali tak menganggu aktivitas namja ini untuk tetap berjalan mengelilingi ruangan mencari potongan pakaiannya yang bertebaran tak tentu arah.

"Kyungie"

DEG-

Jantung Do Kyungsoo berdetak kencang saat menyadari bahwa namja _itu_ sepertinya sudah terbangun, masih berpura-pura tak merasakan tatapan tajam sang _tunangan_ yang terasa sangat jelas dari arah belakang tubuhnya.

Drrtt..Drrtt..

Kyungsoo membiarkan ponsel miliknya yang terletak di meja nakas milik Tunangannya itu terus mengusik,

Sedikit lagi tangannya akan berhasil meraih handle pintu kamar mandi jika sepasang lengan tak buru-buru menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

GREP…

"Lepaskan aku Kai, sesak" gumam Kyungsoo

Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diinginkan Kyungsoo, justru namja berkulit tan itu menarik sosok itu balik dan menciumnya kasar.

'Fuck' maki Kyungsoo saat Namja itu ingin lagi menguasainya.

"Hmmpphh…"Kyungsoo tetap membalas saat lidah Kai terus mengajak lidahnya beradu, namja manis ini menahan napas saat kemeja milik Kai –pelindung tubuh satu-satunya saat ini kembali dilepaskan kasar oleh sang pemilik.

Oh, dirinya kembali tampil Naked lagi. Kondisi yang tak berbeda jauh dengan Kai yang sedari tadi sudah naked.

Hisapan dan saling melumat keduanya membuat Kyungsoo terengah, Saliva entah milik siapa diantara dua orang itu mengalir di sela dagu hingga leher Do Kyungsoo.

French kiss itu berlangsung beberapa saat, baik Kyungsoo maupun Kai tak ada yang berniat melepasnya duluan.

_Huh, Baekhyun akan membunuhku_

SIAL! Baekhyun akan menjemputnya sedikit lagi.

"Kai~ Ahhk.._.Stop_"Kyungsoo terengah dan melepas ciuman basah itu.

"Aku ingin memasukimu lagi Kyungie" baritone itu terdengar begitu menggoda di telinganya.

Kai menampilkan seringaian di wajah tampannya, kulit Tan miliknya terasa kontras dengan Milky Skin milik Do Kyungsoo. dengan perlahan dan bergerak sensual, Kai menyentuh potongan _collarbone_ milik sang tunangan yang penuh dengan jejak kissmark miliknya.

Sret..

"Hah..Kai..Cukup, ijinkan aku mandi sekarang. Aku punya janji malam ini dengan Baekki" seru Kyungsoo kesal,

Kim Jongin memutar bola matanya pertanda kesal, tak mengindahkan tatapan protes sang tunangan –Kai justru semakin menatap kagum kearah tubuh yang masih memperlihatkan bekasnya siang tadi.

Sungguh Do Kyungsoo sangat memesona selalu.

Dipandang intens dengan senyum aneh memperlihatkan kemesuman tunangannya sama sekali tak membuat Kyungsoo jengah, dia sudah terbiasa dengan pandangan ini. Pandangan yang selalu diberikan sang tunangan saat mereka akan memulai atau mengakhiri sesi bercinta itu sendiri.

Pandangan yang sering dia lihat saat beberapa kali tak sengaja mendapati tunangan bercinta dengan Krystal.

Pacar Kai resmi yaitu Jung Krystal, mereka berpacaran sejak kelas tiga Junior High School –Hei tapi Do Kyungsoo Tunangannya bukan?

_Dammit_, Kyungsoo tak ingin mengingat rumitnya percintaannya saat ini.

"Oh ayolah Kai, ini sudah pukul setengah 7 malam. Kau suruh saja Krystal atau siapa itu namja yang bersamamu semalam memuaskanmu saat ini oke" ceplos Kyungsoo dengan wajah biasa dan menjauhkan tubuhnya cepat.

Namja manis ini melirik kejantanan milik Tunangan yang mulai membesar, Jangan biarkan Kai menghunus bokongnya lagi. Kau bercanda? Bercinta beberapa jam yang lalu saja masih membuat hole Kyungsoo terasa aneh saat berjalan, jika Baekhyun tak menelponnya untuk menemani sahabatnya itu menemui kolega Tuan Byun nanti jangan harap Kyungsoo mau membuka mata indahnya tadi.

Kyungsoo tahu Kai kesal, dia juga kesal kok. Jadi biarkan Kyungsoo sekarang oke! Tanpa memperdulikan lagi, Kyungsoo buru-buru memasuki kamar mandi.

Dia harus sudah siap di depan teras rumah Kai sebelum Baekhyun tiba.

Persetan dengan Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melirik sahabatnya yang sedang memancarkan aura tak menyenangkan,

"Kita ke rumahmu dulu? apa kau ingin menemui kolegaku dengan pakaian siang tadi eh Kyung?"

"Tidak, kita ke departement store milik Appa saja" jawabnya pendek.

Sepertinya sahabat bermata bulat ini sedang bermasalah _lagi_ dengan tunangannya itu.

"Berapa ronde?"

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, tak berniat menjawab.

"Kalau kau capek tadi seharusnya kau tak usah menemaniku Kyung baby" ujar Baekhyun perlahan.

Keheningan melanda keduanya beberapa saat, Baekhyun menampakan wajah tak perdulinya lagi. sementara Kyungsoo juga tak ingin memulai. mereka akan seperti ini, tidak -mereka tidak bertengkar. keduanya sudah terlalu mengenal untuk mengerti keadaan masing-masing.

Bugatti Veyron Putih -mobil milik Baekhyun berhenti beberapa saat saat tiba di perempatan jalan, Lampu merah.

"Hah?"

Pekikan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun yang sedang menatap jalan membalikkan wajahnya bertanya.

Kyungsoo hampir tersedak jika Baekhyun tak buru-buru mengalihkan sebelah tangannya dari kemudi mobil dan memberikan sebotol air mineral.

Glup!

Kyungsoo mendesah saat mobil kembali dikemudikan Baekhyun, dan sosok yang menjadi objeknya telah menghilang.

Mobil berbelok kearah kiri, menuju sebuah Mall besar di Seoul -milik DO Corp tentu saja.

"Apa yang kau lihat tadi?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran saat keduanya beranjak dari dalam mobil.

Kyungsoo hanya memberi kode agar menceritakan hal tadi nanti saja, mereka cukup lambat berjalan mengingat Kyungsoo yang harus berhati-hati agar tak menyakiti Butt kesayangannya. Tak ada lagi percakapan, Kyungsoo menarik sahabatnya memasuki sebuah butik pakaian dengan merek 'Gucci' didepannya.

.

.

.

.

Huang Zi Tao bergerak mengitari luas kamar asramanya dalam diam, bukan apa-apa hanya saja namja itu sedikit resah.

Masih tiga menit lagi, pikirnya.

Sedikit bercermin memperhatikan penampilannya, tidak spesial. tapi Tao cukup yakin bahwa dirinya tidak akan membuat sang Naga mesum yang mengajaknya untuk dinner malu.

"Aish.. yah wufan kenapa kau harus seimut ini eoh? dan kenapa Naga mesum itu yang memberikannya" ucap Tao pelan, dia memainkan bulu lembut panda raksasa yang diberikan Kris padanya.

Wufan -nama yang diberikan Tao untuk panda doll tadi.

Ponselnya bergetar, mengalihkan Tao dari lamunannya tadi,

Sebuah pesan dari Nomor tidak dikenal -lagi.

_Aku menunggumu didepan, Panda._

Tsk, dasar! Tao tidak akan heran jika namja itu mengetahui nomor ponselnya, hanya saja apakah dia tidak berniat menunjukan identitas nomornya sendiri eh?

Tak ingin menunggu lama, Tao mengecup gemas Wufan dan beranjak keluar apartemennya yang terkunci otomatis.

.

.

.

.

Wu Yi Fan memakirkan Lamborghini Veneno miliknya tepat didepan asrama XOXO, sedikit bercermin lagi untuk memperlihatkan senyuman khas yang dipastikan akan membuat Huang Zi Tao meleleh seketika.

Great!

_From : Dragon's Panda_

_Aku menuju ke bawah, gege. ^^_

Kris buru-buru keluar dari mobilnya dan menunggu Tao didepan pintu, dia harus membuat pandanya terkesan malam ini.

Dari luar sini Kris mengintip kearah Lift yang baru saja terbuka, namja itu seketika tersenyum lebar saat melihat Tao yang balik menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Gege, terima kasih Hadiahnya" ujar Tao sopan.

Kris memberikan lagi senyumnya dan tak menjawab, membuat image seakan hal itu hanyalah hal kecil yang mudah sekali dilakukannya.

"Masuklah" ucap Kris singkat membukakan pintu mobilnya.

Huang Zi Tao cukup tahu diri untuk tak memprotes dan tetap mengikuti kemauan sang naga.

.

.

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Kris berhenti di parkiran, Tao buru-buru membuka pintunya sendiri sebelum Kris melakukannya.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan.

_La Categorie_ -sebuah restoran fusi Perancis yang terletak di daerah Gangnam-gu, desain megahnya tempat ini saja membuat Tao harus mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Melihat Tao yang tampak terpesona dengan interior ruangan membuat Kris mengambil inisiatif memegang tangan sang panda.

Tao dapat merasakan kehangatan yang menjelajari jari-jari tangannya, saat Kris menuntunnya bergerak Tao tak dapat memprotes.

Sebuah meja yang terletak diluar bangunan tepatnya bertepatan dengan balkon yang menjanjikan pemandangan malam daerah Gangnam membuat Tao berdecak kagum.

Papan kecil bertuliskan '_Reserved_' segera di ambil pelayan, Kris menarik sebuh kursi dan mempersilahkan Pandanya untuk duduk, Tao tak menolak.

Ikuti saja dan cepat selesaikan makan malam yang membosankan ini.

Beberapa pelayan mendekati meja keduanya, salah satu menarik sebuah troli kecil yang memuat berbagai macam jenis makanan dan minuman yang Tao sangat kenali sebagai menu perancis.

Tentu saja, di sebuah Restoran perancis akan tetap menyajikan masakan Perancis.

"_Merci_!" ujar Tao pada saat sang pelayan membungkuk.

Kris mendengus, saat Pelayan pria berkebangsaan asing tadi merona akibat senyum pandanya.

"Hmm gege, apa menurutmu ini eerr- tidak kebanyakan?"

"Tentu saja tidak Panda"

Kris kembali menikmati sebuah lobster kecil dihadapannya,

'Panda? Ughh' batin Tao.

Kris menikmati makanannya dengan elegan, berbeda dengan Tao yang justru memakan makanannya setengah hati. dia jujur saja memang menyukai menu seafood -mengingat daerah asalnya Qingdao terkenal dengan jajanan lautnya.

Tapi makan berdua dengan diperhatikan beberapa Yeoja yang menatapnya terang-terangan dengan pandangan tak suka cukup membuatnya gugup. Mereka memperhatikan Wu Yi Fan tentu saja.

Ayolah Naga mesum bicarakan sesuatu, pikir Tao kesal.

Mereka sangat terlihat _awkward._

Kris mengutuk dirinya sendiri, bahkan seluruh macam kalimat dan percakapan yang sudah dilatihnya beberapa jam lalu hilang dan musnah dari otaknya.

Apa ini rasanya kencan pertama? Oh harusnya tadi dia memesan tempat pribadi untuk mereka berdua saja. Tapi Kris tidak mau Tao merasa dirinya mempunyai maksud tertentu, lebih baik makan di Restoran yang masih terdapat tamu lainnya.

"Gege / Panda"

Keduanya saling pandang, Tao tertawa kecil.

"Gege saja yang duluan"

Kris tersenyum canggung, "Kau saja Tao -er"

"Setelah ini bisakah kita pulang? aku ada kuliah pagi besok"

SIAL. Seharusnya tadi Kris saja yang mengatakan kemauannya dulu, padahal setelah ini namja blonde tampan ini merencanakan mengajak Tao mengunjungi beberapa tempat lagi. apa Kris tega menolak permintaan panda kesayangannya? jawabannya tentu tidak.

Kencan pertama mereka Buruk - Tidak Romantis. Hancur sudah khayalan Wu Yi Fan beberapa jam lalu. intinya GAGAL.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dua jam menemui tepatnya menemani rekan Ayah Baekhyun untuk makan malam, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengucapkan perpisahan dan kembali pulang.

Keduanya dengan baik hati mengantarkan Nyonya Smith, istri dari rekan kerja ayahnya menuju Hotel dimana Nyonya dan Suaminya tinggal untuk sementara di Seoul.

Baekhyun tak memperdulikan mengenai urusan apapun, dia hanya diminta menemani Nyonya itu saja.

Titik.

"Ke rumah Kai?" tanyanya

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku menginap di rumahmu saja Baekki"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, berlalu dari Kawasan Hyatt Palace Hotel.

"Kau tidak menghubunginya?"

"Tidak Baekki, berhentilah membahas dia oke. Jika saja bukan karena Appa dan Eomma yang memaksa, maka aku tak akan mau tinggal bersamanya dan _ Oh Shit!"

CKITTTT...

Keduanya terkejut seketika, untung seatbelt mereka terpasang erat, Baekhyun dengan cepat kembali menstarter mobilnya dan mengikuti mobil yang baru saja melintasi keduanya.

Kyungsoo mengumpat dengan kasar.

"Fuck Baekki, bisakah kau tidak mengerem dan berhenti di tengah jalan dan membuat kita bisa saja terkena kecelakaan parah dan -"

"Owh, Shut Up Kyung- lihat mobil siapa itu?"

Baekhyun menunjukan sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam -Zenvo ST1, Kyungsoo menelan ludah pahit.

"Kau lihat itu? Astaga, aku tak mungkin salah Kyung. Itu Kai, sialan. namja itu bersama Krystal lagi eoh?"

Namja manis itu semakin menambah kecepatan mobilnya, tapi Kyungsoo lebih cepat mencegah "Sudahlah Baekki, biarkan saja. jangan mengejar, hahaha aku ingin sekali melihat wajah bodoh Kai saat tahu kekasihnya justru berselingkuh juga dibelakangnya"

Baekhyun terbatuk sebentar,

"Astaga, kau tahu darimana?"

Kyungsoo tertawa keras, "Kau ingat saat aku tersedak tadi? Aku melihat Krystal sedang berjalan entah dengan siapa dan lebih hotnya mereka berdua berciuman panas, Uhhh... mengenaskan" jawabnya hiperbolis.

Baekhyun mulai menurunkan kecepatannya dan ikut tertawa miris, "Mereka itu, Tsk! Para namja itu benar-benar memuakkan. Sudah mempunyai tunangan tapi masih saja -"

Kyungsoo memotong, "Kasus ini aku yang salah Baekki, Aku yang merusak hubungan Kai dan Krsytal"

Namja berambut cokelat itu mendengus, "Oh ya? Dan kenapa Kai dan Kau juga tak menolak pertunangan itu? Demi sahabat Panda kita yang baru -Yak! Kyungie Baby... menjadi partner seks dengan Kai lebih buruk. aku kasihan melihatmu dimanfaatkan seperti itu"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah, "Karena itu lebih baik kau coba saja melakukan seks dengan seseorang, kau akan mengetahui alasannya saat merasakan kenikmatan itu"

Baekhyun terkejut, mobilnya berhenti tepat didepan pagar besar Mansion mewah Menteri Byun.

Sembari menunggu pagar besar yang sedang dibuka oleh salah satu pekerja, Baekhyun melirik sinis sahabatnya.

"Tidak akan, aku tak akan tersesat sepertimu" sahutnya tajam

"Ah sungguh?"

Do Kyungsoo tertawa puas penuh kemenangan saat sahabatnya menggigit bibirnya tak yakin.

"Kyungie baby..."

"Hm?"

"Apa sebuah pertunangan bisnis itu dapat dicabut kembali?"

Kyungsoo mengindakan bahunya, "Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Bisa saja, mungkin tidak juga"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya pelan, "Ahh... aku tak akan pernah menggapai Chanyeol"

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, dikelasnya. Huang Zi Tao melakukan kegiatannya seperti biasa, dia memang merencanakan ke kampusnya lebih pagi. hanya tak ingin berbaur dengan lainnya dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari sebagian penggemar Kris.

Tao tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkan namja tampan itu padanya, tapi melihat dari kejadian semalam sepertinya Kris tak betul-betul mesum. atau bisa saja namja itu menjeratnya secara perlahan? tapi untuk apa eh. bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu saja Tao hampir saja di rape olehnya,

"HEY TAO"

Seketika, keheningan namja bermata panda ini hancur dengan pekikan khas Baekhyun. jika dilihat terkadang Byun Baekhyun memang memiliki sisi atraktif melebihi Do Kyungsoo,

"Hi Tao -er" sapa Kyungsoo lagi.

ketiganya duduk berjejeran di barisan bangku pertama.

"Aku pikir kalian tak akan hadir sepagi ini" sahut Tao memulai basa-basinya lagi.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Waeyo? Kami hanya merindukanmu panda sayang" ujar Kyungsoo mengusap bahu Tao lembut.

"Kalian... aneh"

Kedua namja yang bersangkutan hanya saling berpandangan aneh dan tersenyum menyeringai, "Kau saja Kyung..."ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya asal.

"Kau Baekki...Aishhh... Jadi begini Tao, ulang tahun Baekhyun hari ini dan kebetulan kami akan membuat party hanya bertiga di Night Club yang pernah kita singgahi saat itu, minum bersama mungkin"

Tao tersenyum ceria dan memeluk Baekhyun erat, "Ah Saengil chukkae Uri Baekki"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus.

"Jadi kau mau?" tanya namja yang berulang tahun.

Huang Zi Tao menganggukan kepalanya semangat. "Tentu saja"

"See Baekki? membujuknya tidak berat. baiklah aku akan menghubungi beberapa Namja tampan kenalanku, mereka sangat tampan. Model beberapa produk di Departement store milik keluargaku"

Baekhyun menelan salivanya susah payah.

Tao menatap keduanya penuh tanda tanya, "Bukankah hanya bertiga kau bilang?"

Kyungsoo mendekati namja cantik itu dengan berbisik, "Party seks, hanya dengan kita bertiga sebagai ukenya. kau tenang saja Tao, mereka berpengalaman kok setahuku. atau kau hanya ingin tiga namja saja? Kau boleh memilih sesukamu"

"Tidak! Tidak! kalian gila"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, "Ayolah Tao, bukankah kau pernah melakukan seks?"

Wajah sang panda seketika memerah, untung saja hanya mereka bertiga di kelas saat ini.

"Atau kau masih _virgin_? Aku juga kok, dan Kyungsoo juga hanya ingin mencoba yang baru"

Tao mengerang frustasi -sahabatnya memang gila.

"Aku baiklah, aku sudah pernah melakukan seks. tapi hey itu dengan mantan pacarku saat High School dulu dan dia seorang yeoja" ringis Tao

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ekspresi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun.

Tak ingin membuang waktu saat dilihatnya beberapa mahasiswa mulai berdatangan Kyungsoo berbisik yang hanya dapat didengar keduanya, "Anggap saja ini pengalaman baru, malam ini tetap seperti rencana yang sudah kususun bersama Baekki" Seru Kyungsoo yang lebih mirip disebut Perintah.

Hell yeah.

_To be continued_

- Chapter 4 is Done -

Saya Titan18 memutuskan menaikkan rate T menjadi M, mencegah apabila akan dihadirkan beberapa_ scene mature_ yang bisa saja terjadi pada chapter kedepannya.

**Mind to Review? Gomawo para Sider yang udah nambah jumlah View.**

Nasib kelanjutan setiap FF saya akan titan update tergantung jumlah review terbanyak oke, biar adil ^^


	5. Chapter 5 - Stalker

...

..

.

**XOXO**

**Part ****5**

Author : Titan18

Genre : Romance – Humor

**Cast :**

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan ( Kris )

Do Kyungsoo ( D.O )

Byun Baekhyun

All EXO member...

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to them self. The STORY is MINE ^^**

**Warning : Boys Love**

Part Sebelumnya :

Kyungsoo mendekati namja cantik itu dengan berbisik, "Party seks, hanya dengan kita bertiga sebagai ukenya. kau tenang saja Tao, mereka berpengalaman kok setahuku. atau kau hanya ingin tiga namja saja? Kau boleh memilih sesukamu"

"Tidak! Tidak! kalian gila"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, "Ayolah Tao, bukankah kau pernah melakukan seks?"

Wajah sang panda seketika memerah, untung saja hanya mereka bertiga di kelas saat ini.

"Atau kau masih _virgin_? Aku juga kok, dan Kyungsoo juga hanya ingin mencoba yang baru"

Tao mengerang frustasi -sahabatnya memang gila.

"Aku baiklah, aku sudah pernah melakukan seks. tapi hey itu dengan mantan pacarku saat High School dulu dan dia seorang yeoja" ringis Tao

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ekspresi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun.

Tak ingin membuang waktu saat dilihatnya beberapa mahasiswa mulai berdatangan Kyungsoo berbisik yang hanya dapat didengar keduanya, "Anggap saja ini pengalaman baru, malam ini tetap seperti rencana yang sudah kususun bersama Baekki" Seru Kyungsoo yang lebih mirip disebut Perintah.

Hell yeah.

...

..

.**  
**

Author tidak menerima berbagai jenis Flame dalam Kotak Review Nanti ne ^^

.

.

**Tidak Suka ? Jangan Baca!**

**That's Simple Point**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**..**

**.**

Ada banyak hal yang ingin sekali Tao bicarakan, tapi Mr. Park yang sudah terlanjur memasuki ruangan kelas mereka membuat ketiganya bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Huang Zi Tao mengerjap bingung, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka berdua bisa senekat ini.

Tanpa sadar jantungnya berdebar keras, apa dia iyakan saja ataukah menolak.

Tao tak meyakini dirinya itu Bisex atau apapun itulah sebutannya, dia memang pernah bercinta dan melakukan seks dengan ex-yeojachingunya saat high school. Tapi itu saat mereka mabuk. dan Tao sama sekali tidak mengingat kejadian apapun itu.

Hanya terbangun dan mendapati bersama seorang wanita dengan tubuh _naked?_ Tentu saja hal lain apa yang telah kau lakukan semalam.

Melakukan seks dengan seorang pria? Tao tak yakin.

Dia memang merasakan bahwa dominan aura uke menyebar dan terlalu melekat dengan dirinya sendiri, bahkan mantan yeojachingunya memutuskannya sepihak hanya dengan alasan Tao terlalu '_Girly_' untuknya?

Yang benar saja?

UH.

-Menyebalkan sekali.

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, didalam XOXO Golden room –sang Dduizzhang mereka Wu Yi Fan tampak memperhatikan sebuah laptop dimejanya dari tadi pagi dengan tampang berseri-seri.

"Kau aneh"

Kris sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar pantulan suara sang maknae, "Ah… Kau sudah datang Sehunnie?"

Hanya itu, hal kecil itu saja membuktikan bahwa Kris memang sangat aneh sekali hari ini.

Kris tak akan membuang waktunya untuk sekedar menjawab ucapannya, apalagi terus tersenyum mesum sedari tadi.

"Kau ada kuliah pagi hari ini Kris Hyung?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng saja, Ruangan khusus untuk Suho dan Kris yang dijadikan sebagai tempat berkumpul untuk para Hyungnya termasuk dirinya, dan Kim Jongin hanya diisi mereka berdua.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Kali ini Kris tampak mengerti bahwa maknae mereka itu tampaknya ingin mengetahui urusannya kali ini, Namja blonde itu kemudian memebalikan layar laptopnya dan berdehem sebantar.

"Hm..lihat ini"

Oh Sehun tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, namja itu! Namja yang mereka lihat di kantin kemarin, Sehun sangat jelas melihat bahwa dalam video itu terdapat foto yang terpampang dengan ukuran sedang didalam ruangan kamar yang diduganya milik namja tadi -dia dapat melihat jelas walaupun tampilan video milik Kris tidak terlalu didekatkan padanya.

Huang Zi Tao -Kris menyebutnya sebagai Panda miliknya.

Kris yang masih menoleh padanya tersenyum kecil, "Aku menyuruh orang untuk memasang kamera dan penyadap kecil dikamarnya pagi ini"

Demi Galaxy, Wu Yi Fan gila.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berpakaian sederhana mengenakan sebuah bannie hat hitam yang masih menampakkan sedikit rambut yang berwarna kuning terang, sudah hampir 10 menit dirinya duduk menyendiri di bagian dalam kafe.

"Ingin memesan sesuatu dulu ?" tanya sang pelayan dengan wajah ramah, sepertinya dia tahu bahwa namja ini sedang menunggu seseorang.

Lay mengangkat wajahnya dan membuat pose berpikir, "Ah... sepertinya _cappucino latte_ saja" ujarnya sopan setelah melihat menu yang disodorkan pelayan tadi.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar" pelayan tadi kemudian berlalu setelah mengambil buku menunya.

Lay baru akan menarik ponselnya saat sosok yang ditungguinya terlihat jelas didepan pintu masuk kafe -Sedikit melambaikan tangan tanpa berdiri , Zhang Yi Xing yakin sekali yeoja cantik itu dapat melihatnya.

"Apa aku telat Lay?"

"Tidak jie-jie, apa kau tidak berniat memelukku?"

Mendengar rengekan Zhang Yi Xing, Victoria tertawa kecil dan segera memeluk sosok itu singkat sebelum kembali duduk dimejanya lagi.

"Apa kabarmu sayang? Paman Zhang tampak panik saat tahu kau hilang, aku terkejut saat kau menelponku menggunakan nomor Suho"

Lay meringis kecil, "Baba menyebalkan gege, dia selalu mengurungku dirumah. aku hanya ingin mengunjungi korea saja."

"Hah, kau ini. sebulan saja sayang, atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada Paman Zhang"

Bibir namja itu semakin terpout indah saat yeoja dihadapannya sedikit mengancam, "Karena itu aku mencari tahu tempat Suho Hyung, dia sepertinya sudah lupa padaku. Pagi ini aku keluar tanpa memberitahunya hihihi, aku bahkan mengambil ponselnya tanpa ijin"

Victoria tertawa.

Sepupunya ini memang seenaknya, sedikit khawatir jika Pamannya mengetahui anak keduanya kabur ke Korea Selatan. Dengan kekuasaan tuan Zhang yang merupakan Menteri Pertahanan China bukan hal kecil jika pamannya itu cepat atau lambat menyadari fakta ini.

"Lalu, kau mengenal Suho darimana? kenapa kau tidak tinggal ditempatku saja?"

Lay dengan spontan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendengus tak suka, "Baba akan cepat mengetahui keberadaanku jika bersama Jiejie, kalau bersama Suho hyung sih aku yakin aman. Dia pernah kerumah bersama Zhoumi ge dulu, Aku mencuri dengar percakapan Zhoumi gege di telepon. Sahabatnya Suho kan tinggal di Seoul"

Pelayan kembali datang membawa pesanan milik Lay, "Ice Lemon tea, untukku" ucap Victoria agar pelayan tadi segera berlalu.

"Ah, ponselmu mana? dan bagaimana dengan Suho? Apa dia tak keberatan kau tinggal dengannya?"

Mendengar ucapan sepupunya, Lay tertawa "Dia sepertinya bingung, tapi mendengar aku menyebut marga Zhang dia cukup tahu kalau aku adalah adiknya Zhoumi ge. sejak semalam dia langsung pergi kekamarnya dan tidak berbicara lagi. Sama sekali tidak menanyakan hal apapun padaku jiejie"

Sedikit mennyesap minumannya, Lay melanjutkan "Aku tidak membawa ponselku Vic jiejie, baba akan melacaknya. lagi pula aku yakin Zhoumi ge pasti menyadari keberadaanku disini dari Suho Hyung, karena itu aku memilih tinggal dengan Suho hyung agar dia tak khawatir dan dapat menahan ayah agar membiarkanku disini"

Victoria terdiam, tak tahu harus merespon apa untuk kenekatan sepupunya satu ini.

Tuan Zhang memang keras, dia tak heran jika Lay memberontak dan menginginkan liburan tanpa bodyguard-bodyguard disampingnya. Pantas saja, semalam Zhoumi sempat mengirimnya pesan agar menjaga adiknya -hal yang membuat Victoria sedikit bingung. Ternyata namja tinggi itu menyadari hal ini.

"Baiklah, setelah ini Jiejie akan mengantarmu membeli ponsel baru. Dasar Nakal, kalau Suho tahu kau mengambil ponselnya tanpa ijin dia akan menendangmu dari apartemennya"

Victoria mengenal Suho -namja yang menjadi salah satu langganan VVIP bersama teman-temannya yang lain di Night Club milik yeoja china itu.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini, dari Balkon kamarnya Kris duduk menikmati secangkir kopi panas dengan berhadapan sebuah Laptop yang jika diperhatikan lagi adalah laptop sama yang terus dibawanya seharian.

Namja blonde itu tersenyum kecil melihat pandanya yang sedang serius menatap beberapa kertas lembaran dan juga buku-buku menumpuk.

Huang Zi Tao sedang mengerjakan tugas –mungkin. Pikir Kris.

Dari balik video live yang ditampilkan Kris terkekeh saat Pandanya itu sibuk mengumpatkan beberapa makian dalam bahasa asing yang menjadi tujuan Jurusan fakultas panda manisnya. sesekali Tao akan memeluk Panda dan terus memanggilnya 'Wufan'.

Awalnya Kris sedikit bingung dengan pilihan nama itu, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir mungkin saja 'Tao'nya merasa spesial karena itu hadiah dari Kris. Wu Yi Fan.

Kris menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Huang Zi Tao –senyumnya, tawa khasnya, kepolosannya, mata panda yang pertama kali menjebaknya untuk terus menatap dan harus tenggelam dalam rasa Cinta yang baru pertama kali diakui oleh Wu Yi Fan.

Astaga, Kris sangat yakin dirinya mencintai Huang Zi Tao. Cinta pada pandangan pertamakah?

Senyum itu pudar, Kris mengeraskan volume dari headset yang didengarnya.

_'Huh, baiklah. Ya .. Ya .. Ya .. aku akan memakai pakaian yang kita beli tadi. Oh Tuhan Kyung, tentu saja aku akan datang. Kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama untuk ke delapan belas kalinya hari ini'_

Dilayar itu, Huang Zi Tao menempelkan telinganya pada ponsel sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Percakapan yang melantunkan suara pandanya cukup membuat Kris menghempaskan cangkir gelasnya hingga menimbulkan bekas kehitaman dilantai.

_'Haha.. Arraseo pukul 10 malam di Song Night Club'_

PRANGG!

"Panda Nakal" ujarnya dingin.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kris bangkit dengan cepat dan menghubungi sahabatnya yang lain. Sebut dirinya Stalker seorang Huang Zi Tao maka Kris akan dengan bangga mengaku 'Yeah~ I am'.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo, Huang Zi Tao melebarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru kamarnya. Namja cantik dengan rambut hitam legam ini merasa ada yang aneh, entahlah~ tapi perasaannya membayangkan bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya saat ini.

Perasaan itu terus dirasakannya sejak pulang berbelanja bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo **–**tentu saja tak bisa disebut Tao yang berbelanja, karena dirinya hanya dipaksa mengambil berbagai macam pakaian dan aksesoris yang dibayarkan menggunakan card khusus milik Kyungsoo.

Tao berdehem melepas kecanggungannya sendiri, "Apa asrama ini berhantu?" tanya namja itu pelan.

Seketika namja cantik ini memucat dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Tidak, ini hanya perasaannya saja. Bukankah beberapa hari lalu tak terjadi apapun, Uh! Tao benci segala hal yang berbau horror.

Tao beranjak dari meja belajarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dan memeluk wufan erat.

Sedikit terkekeh senang saat bulu lembut boneka itu terasa jelas dipermukaan kulitnya,

"Aigoo... kau menggemaskan sekali Mr. Wufan hihihi... Ugh, terima kasih karena menemaniku disini eoh. Ah sepertinya Kris gege memang namja yang baik ne" ujarnya.

Tao terus menceritakan segala macam hal yang sempat terlewat dipikirannya pada boneka raksasa itu.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang bercermin bersama, keduanya berada di kamar Baekhyun.

"Ehemm..." Baekhyun berdehem sebentar memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

Kyungsoo meliriknya sebentar, "Kau takut?"

Yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk lirih, "Sedikit. Kyung apa kita tidak jahat dengan mengajak Tao? Apa menurutmu hal ini benar?"

Do Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan tenang, "Tao tak menolaknya Baekki sayang -hmm yah secara keseluruhan dia akhirnya setuju. Dan bukankah kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini kemarin malam? Siapa tahu kau dapat berganti ke lain hati jika melakukan seks dengan orang lain. Aku pun juga ingin melepas Kai, seperti orang idiot hanya melihatnya tetap berpacaran dengan Krsytal tapi terus bercinta denganku"

"Keputusan bodoh"

"Ya dan kita yang merencanakannya Baekki"

Baekhyun diam.

"Ya, lebih baik mencari yang lain daripada menjadi _orang ketiga_" ucapnya tersirat.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada sahabatnya yang tampak manis dengan rambut cokelat yang dibuat berantakan, "See? Masalah beres. Jadi bersenang-senanglah Baekki ku sayang, hari ini Ulang Tahunmu ingat?"

Namja manis itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah siap? ayo kita jemput Tao. Let's party" ujar Baekhyun ceria.

.

.

.

.

Lay kembali masuk kedalam apartemen milik Suho dengan tenang, belum sempat memasuki kamar tamu yang resmi menjadi kamarnya semalam tiba-tiba suara Suho yang berasal dari dapur mengagetkannya,

"Darimana saja?"

Lay berbalik dan menunjukan beberapa _paper bag_ yang dibelikan Victoria padanya.

"Eum..belanja mungkin" sahutnya pelan.

Suho berdiri dan memijit keningnya pertanda menahan emosi, apa mahluk didepannya ini tak tahu kalau dia telah menghilang sedari pagi dan baru pulang jam tujuh malam ini? kenapa tidak sekalian pergi dan membawa kopernya itu, jika semalam saat memberitahu Zhoumi sahabatnya dan sahabatnya itu menyuruhnya untuk menampung adiknya untuk sementara -maka jangan harap Suho berbaik hati.

Suho itu Loyal dan baik.

Sungguhan, tapi namja tampan ini sangat tidak suka saat seseorang berbagi hal pribadi seperti Apartemennya ini dengannya.

Ingin sekali Suho menawarkan ruang apartemen lain di gedung ini dan memberikannya secara cuma-cuma jika tak mengingat pesan Zhoumi.

"Hah, lain kali pamit dulu jika kau akan keluar" akhirnya hanya itulah yang mampu namja itu ucapkan.

Lay mengangguk cepat dan berlari masuk kekamarnya sendiri.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian Lay teringat akan ponsel milik Namja tadi,

"Hyung, ini ponselmu" ucapnya sembari menyodorkan ponsel itu pada Suho yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan setelan rapi.

Lay menahan tawanya saat ekspresi terkejut tampak jelas dihadapannya, "Aku tadi meminjamnya sebentar"

Oh Tuhan, Suho bisa gila dengan namja China ini.

Tanpa memberi komentar Suho segera berlalu cepat dan mengambil ponsel yang telah membuatnya lelah seharian karena terus dicari.

GREPP!

Lay menahan langkah namja itu, "Ingin kemana Hyung?"

Suho melirik sebentar, "Makan malam tentu saja"

Sret...

"Tunggu aku ikut"

Lay segera berlari kembali kekamarnya cepat, tanpa mendengar kalimat persetujuan dari namja tadi. Meninggalkan Suho yang masih berdiri cengo karena sifat tak acuh namja itu.

'Sabar Suho... Bersikap baiklah seperti biasanya' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Kembali pada Kris, namja tampan ini menajamkan pandangannya saat melihat sebuah Bugatti Veyron berwarna putih berhenti didepan asrama dan Tao tampak memasuki dengan senyuman indahnya.

Namja tampan ini buru-buru kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan dengan setia mebuntuti mobil tadi, sebenarnya Kris sudah tahu bahwa mobil itu akan mengarah menuju Song Night Club, tapi perasaannya tak tenang jika membiarkan Pandanya pergi begitu saja.

Oleh karena itu sejak menyelesaikan makan malamnya tadi, Kris segera menuju XOXO Dorm dan memakirkan Lamborghini Veneno miliknya sejak pukul sembilan malam.

Sembari mengambil jarak yang tak terlihat mencurigakan, tangan kirinya digunakan untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi salah satu sahabatnya,

Plip

"_Yo~ bro_"

Kris menghela napas saat sapaan ala rapper yang menjadi ciri khas sahabatnya Chanyeol terdengar "Dimana kalian?"

_"Setidaknya balas sapaanku dulu Naga. Aku sedang menuju Song Night Club, tenang saja aku mengingat janji kita malam ini kok. Kai anak itu bilang dia akan menyusul nanti, sedang bersama Krystal maybe._"

Tanpa sadar Kris mengangguk.

"Sehun dan lainnya?"

Terdengar kekehan khas sahabatnya diseberang sana, "_Aha- Oh Sehun._ _Dia sudah lebih dulu, memata-matai Luhan si pelayan bar itu menjadi favoritnya sekarang_" jelas Chanyeol

"_Dan Suho hyung aku tak tahu, dari sore tadi saat mendapat pesan singkat darimu sudah kucoba hubungi tapi sama sekali tak mendapat jawaban. Bahkan teleponku dimatikan._" tambah Park Chanyeol

"Hm, Baiklah"

Plip

Kris kembali konsen mengejar mobil tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Y-Yak"

Tuut.. Tuut.. Tuut..

"Sial, dasar Naga sialan. bahkan aku belum memberi tahu kalau Xiumin Hyung dan Chen tak jadi ikut" ringis Chanyeol.

Namja tampan dengan tinggi yang tak berbeda jauh dari Wu Yi Fan tersenyum kecil menatap seorang namja manis yang tertidur di sebelah kursi mobilnya.

"Hey -bangun, sudah tiba" ucapnya.

Namja manis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda kontras terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya, "Yeollie, kenapa kau mengantarku pulang?" tanya namja manis itu keheranan

Tak segera menjawab, namja itu justru menunjukan senyum tampannya hingga Ren -namja yang bersamanya ini merona malu.

"Sekarang masuklah sayang, aku akan menjemput Hyungku di bandara" ujarnya sembari memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir namja manis tadi.

Dengan berat hati, Ren mengangguk dan segera melepaskan _seatbelt_nya.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya saat namja manis itu menghilang dibalik pagar besar yang tertutup, "Huh, kesempatan emasku lewat. Tak apa-apa demi Kris, siapa tahu ada namja dan yeoja yang menarik di Club malam nanti" ujarnya pelan.

Choi Minki atau Ren adalah Namja manis yang masih duduk di tahun kedua bangku Senior High School, Chanyeol tak sengaja bertemu dengan namja manis itu saat berada di salah satu kafe setelah bertemu dengan selingkuhannya yang lain.

Tentu saja dengan pengalaman Chanyeol sebagai cassanova berkelas maka Ren dapat dengan mudah dijeratnya.

Ferrari Berlinetta berwarna merah miliknya mulai membelah jalanan Seoul yang tampak padat dimalam hari, terutama di daerah Gangnam-gu lokasi Song Night Club -eksekutif klub yang menjadi favorite mereka.

.

.

.

.

Kris tanpa sadar mendesah lega saat mobil tadi berhenti dan ketiga namja yang dikategorikan cantik manis walaupun menurutnya Huang Zi Tao tetaplah yang terbaik.

Lupakan itu, sekarang Kris dapat mengontrol pikirannya menjadi tenang.

Mungkin seharusnya dia tak sekhawatir ini, ternyata yang bersama Tao itu adalah Kyungsoo -tunangan Kai dan seorang lagi sahabat yang bersama pandanya. Kris lupa siapa nama namja itu, tapi dia tahu kalau namja itu selalu bersama dengan tunangan Kai dulu.

Kris idiot, namja pirang itu lupa saat Tao bertelponan tadi sempat menyebut nama 'Kyung' beberapa kali.

Tuk! Tuk!

Kris memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Chanyeol yang seenaknya mengetuk kaca mobilnya, sama sekali lupa kalau kaca hitam mobilnya terlalu gelap untuk dilihat dari luar.

Namja pirang itu beranjak cepat membuka pintu mobilnya, Chanyeol yang berdiri diluar hanya terkekeh kecil dan keduanya langsung menjauhi parkir VIP tersebut.

Mungkin bagi beberapa orang Klub malam adalah tempat yang tempat untuk melepaskan kepenatan, bersenang-senang dan tak mengganggu orang lain.

Tapi bagi Park Chanyeol saat clubbing, peluang untuk berkenalan dengan yeoja atau namja manis dan seksi itu sangat besar. dan kesempatannya untuk berpikir inilah momen tepat untuk mencari kencan satu malam atau one-night stand.

Tak heran jika diantara keduanya saat ini, hanyalah Chanyeol yang benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja lepas dari pengawasan ibunya.

.

.

.

.

Bohong jika Tao tak menikmati suasana kelap-kelip dengan alunan music yang cukup keras menggema hingga sampai pada meja bundar tempatnya dan kedua sahabatnya duduk.

Tiga gelas kecil dengan beberapa botol Wine dengan merek yang diyakini Tao mempunyai harga diatas rata-rata dengan kadar alkohol tinggi akan mampu membuat mereka benar-benar terbang malam ini.

Kali ini ketiganya memilih menempati meja VIP yang berada dilantai satu, Baekhyun terus mendumel sesuatu sesekali tetap mengecap wine yang terus diisi Kyungsoo bila habis.

Aroma alkohol dan asap rokok bahkan tercium jelas oleh Huang Zi Tao.

Tao menyesap minumannya dengan pelan, jantung namja cantik ini terus berdebar kencang -entah karena efek dentumin musik yang dimainkan sang DJ ataukah karena perasaan tak nyaman yang terus menggelutinya.

Drrtt... Drrtt...

Sebuah pesan singkat dengan nomor baru memiliki kode area Korea Selatan membuat Tao mengernyit penasaran.

_Kau dimana, Panda?_

Tao menghela nafasnya sebentar, sebelum menjawab pesan itu Tao segera menyimpan nomor itu dulu. Tumben sekali Kris menghubunginya tanpa title 'Nomor Tidak dikenal'.

Yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Panda dalam kurun waktu dekat ini hanyalah Wu Yi Fan, maka Tao dapat menebak dengan mudah siapa yang mengirimnya pesan itu.

_To : Kris Gege_

_Asrama._

Berbohong? Ya Tao berbohong, apa dia harus jujur dengan mengatakan dirinya ada di sebuah klub malam pada jam yang seharusnya digunakan anak beasiswa sepertinya untuk tidur ataupun belajar?

Jawabannya tidak.

Setelah beberapa menit Tao sadar Kris sama sekali tak membalas pesannya, tak berusaha memikirkan Tao malah tersenyum dan menegak gelas wine yang kedua malam ini.

"Ah... akhirnya kalian datang" seru Kyungsoo girang, wajah namja manis itu tampak memerah. Dengan cepat Namja itu menarik salah satu dari tiga namja yang mendekati mereka dan mengecupnya di bibir.

Tao menepuk dahi, 'Celaka, Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah mabuk pikirnya' ringisnya.

Baekhyun yang masih setengah tersadar hanya memandang dalam diam, sedikit melirik malu kearah seorang namja yang berdiri disamping 'Namja Kyungsoo' tadi.

Tanpa sadar namja manis itu merona,'Tampan'.

"Enghh~..." lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir hati milik Kyungsoo menyadarkan keempat namja yang saling pandang itu.

Tao menurunkan pandangannya, ini memalukan sekali. Melihat sahabatnya berciuman dengan namja itu, Uhh.

Sedetik kemudian keduanya segera melepaskan ciuman singkat tadi,

"Ini Kim Moonkyu, model dan juga anak teman dari Appaku" sahut Kyungsoo memecahkan keheningan, namja manis ini sangat tak keberatan saat Moonkyu memeluk pinggangnya possesive.

Tao dan Baekhyun saling melirik dan memberi tahukan nama mereka singkat.

"Nah, ini Ahn Jae Hyun. Kau tertarik padanya Baekki?"

Kedua nama yang disinggungkan Kyungsoo membuat keduanya tertawa canggung.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo memperkenalkan namja terakhir, Tao harus terkejut setengah mati saat namja itu menariknya tiba-tiba.

"Shim Changmin" suara tenor serak dengan nada rendah itu terdengar lirih ditelinga Tao, dalam sekejap namja cantik ini dapat merasakan hembusan nafas menyejukkan pada daerah perpotongan lehernya.

Huang Zi Tao tanpa sengaja mengalihkan wajahnya, matanya melirik suasana Klub dengan gelisah.

-SHIT.

Tao mengumpat dihatinya saat matanya bertubrukan dengan sosok dingin namja tampan dengan rambut pirang khasnya.

"K-Kris gege" Tao menelan ludah gugup, jantungnya yang sempat berdebar gila tadi seketika terasa pelan.

_~Oh No, Matilah aku._

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendengar jelas nama yang disebutkan Tao dan mengikuti arah pandangan sahabat mereka.

Tak jauh dan hanya bersebrangan dari meja mereka, Kyungsoo tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis saat dilihatnya Kai yang sedang dirangkul sosok yeoja seksi yang dia tahu adalah Krsytal.

"Apa yang kau lihat baby?" bisik Moonkyu menunduk dan menempelkan bibirnya menegecup pundak putih Kyungsoo yang terbuka.

"Nothing" jawabnya cuek dan berbalik, berpura-pura tak melihat tunangannya dan pacar tunangannya.

Tanpa sadar namja manis ini menyeringai, dia tahu jelas bahwa Kai melihatnya.

Berbanding dengan Kyungsoo, justru Baekhyun melongo seketika saat melihat Park Chanyeol yang duduk tepat disebelah Kris. Baekhyun menutup wajahnya yang terasa memerah menahan malu akibat tingkah konyol Chanyeol yang dengan jelas melambaikan tangan padanya penuh minat.

.

.

.

.

Wajah Tao memucat saat ponselnya bergetar pelan,

_Kris Gege Calling..._

Tao dengan cepat melepaskan rengkuhan Changmin dan beralasan menuju Toilet, namja cantik ini dengan cepat berbaur kedalam lautan _dance floor_ yang dikerumuni banyak namja - yeoja dan mematikan panggilan tadi.

Tao hanya dapat pasrah jika Kris memarahinya karena berbohong.

Bahkan Huang Zi Tao menurut saat tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam dan ditarik bukan menuju kearah toilet, tapi keduanya mendekati sudut gelap dengan sebuah pintu berwarna perak.

Tatapan Kris yang terlihat dingin dan menusuknya membuat namja cantik ini merasa seolah telah menyakiti sosok tampan itu, bahkan saat ini dia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya untuk menuruti Kris saja.

"Luhan tunggu"

Seorang pelayan bar namja yang cukup manis menurut sudut pandang Huang Zi Tao.

"Berikan aku kunci kamar yang free" suruh Kris masih dengan memegang tangan pandanya.

Sedikit bingung karena ini pertama kalinya Kris memakai ruangan yang lebih terkenal dengan 'Heaven Door' oleh para pengguna Song Night Club karena fungsinya yang merupakan layanan khusus bagi mereka yang ingin melakukan hubungan One Night Stand.

Luhan mengambil kunci dari loungebar dan memberikannya untuk Kris "0602, pojok kamar lantai dua" ujarnya.

Kris hanya berdehem sebentar dan kembali menarik Tao memasuki pintu itu.

Xi Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat, sedikit penasaran dengan siapa sosok manis tadi. Wow, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Kris dekat dengan seseorang setelah sekian lamanya.

Mungkin Luhan bisa menanyakan hal ini pada Sehun nanti.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued_

- Chapter 5 is Done -

Sekian dulu ini cukup panjang chapternya. Luhan hadir di Chapter ini. Jiahh.. _ Plot pasaran lagi T.T

Nah loh? Kris loh... Ngapain loh di Heaven Door? NCnya belum muncul ya pada chap ini? Haha di chap depan maybe.

Kim Moonkyu? Kalian para SM Towners tentu kenal dengan sosok tampan yang menjadi sahabat Kai, Sehun dan Taemin ne ^^. Ahn Jae Hyun? Ingat sosok tampan yang menjadi pemeran adik Jun Ji Hyun dalam drama You Who Came From The Stars.

**Mind to Review? Gomawo para Siders yang telah menambah jumlah VIEW FF ini ^^**

Makin banyak Review kalian membuat saya semangat untuk cepat melanjutkan cerita ini *modus. tapi beneran kok ^^

* * *

Terima Kasih loh buat para readers setia yang nyempatin waktunya buat ngereview hehehe

Ah... Ya... FFku yang ini memang cast utamanya itu Taoris or KrisTao secara titan itu KT hard Shipper hohoho... Tapi untuk FF XOXO yang satu ini Line story buat Couple lain tetap ada kok.

So Mianhae jika ada chapter-chapter tertentu yang membahas Couple yang lain, dan menutup Story Line KT.

ToT

Kiss Hug buat Reviewer ama readers yang memFoll dan memFave kan FF ini.

Untuk FF Titan18 yang lain akan tetap dilanjutkan kok, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat. Titan cukup sibuk hehe dan untuk FF KX ceritanya sedikit rumit, so bisa saja satu minggu kedepan baru akan dilanjutkan.

Mianhae :')

**X O X O**

^^We Are One^^


	6. Chapter 6 - Fuck Me!

...

..

.

**XOXO**

**Part 6  
**

Author : Titan18

Genre : Romance – Humor

**Cast :**

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan ( Kris )

Do Kyungsoo ( D.O )

Byun Baekhyun

All EXO member...

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to them self. The STORY is MINE ^^**

**Warning : Boys Love**

Part Sebelumnya :

Wajah Tao memucat saat ponselnya bergetar pelan,

_Kris Gege Calling..._

Tao dengan cepat melepaskan rengkuhan Changmin dan beralasan menuju Toilet, namja cantik ini dengan cepat berbaur kedalam lautan _dance floor_ yang dikerumuni banyak namja - yeoja dan mematikan panggilan tadi.

Tao hanya dapat pasrah jika Kris memarahinya karena berbohong.

Bahkan Huang Zi Tao menurut saat tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam dan ditarik bukan menuju kearah toilet, tapi keduanya mendekati sudut gelap dengan sebuah pintu berwarna perak.

Tatapan Kris yang terlihat dingin dan menusuknya membuat namja cantik ini merasa seolah telah menyakiti sosok tampan itu, bahkan saat ini dia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya untuk menuruti Kris saja.

"Luhan tunggu"

Seorang pelayan bar namja yang cukup manis menurut sudut pandang Huang Zi Tao.

"Berikan aku kunci kamar yang free" suruh Kris masih dengan memegang tangan pandanya.

Sedikit bingung karena ini pertama kalinya Kris memakai ruangan yang lebih terkenal dengan 'Heaven Door' oleh para pengguna Song Night Club karena fungsinya yang merupakan layanan khusus bagi mereka yang ingin melakukan hubungan One Night Stand.

Luhan mengambil kunci dari loungebar dan memberikannya untuk Kris "0602, pojok kamar lantai dua" ujarnya.

Kris hanya berdehem sebentar dan kembali menarik Tao memasuki pintu itu.

Xi Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat, sedikit penasaran dengan siapa sosok manis tadi. Wow, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Kris dekat dengan seseorang setelah sekian lamanya.

Mungkin Luhan bisa menanyakan hal ini pada Sehun nanti.

...

..

.

Author tidak menerima berbagai jenis Flame dalam Kotak Review Nanti ne ^^

.

.

**Tidak Suka ? Jangan Baca!**

**That's Simple Point**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**..**

**.**

Wu Yi Fan –Namja tampan berdarah China Kanada itu berjalan tegang, hentakan nafasnya yang memburu menandakan bahwa namja itu sedang menahan emosinya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Ya Kris setengah mati menahan perasaan cemburu yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya seumur hidup dan _Congratulation_ Huang Zi Tao –karena sekali lagi kau berhasil memutar balikkan dunia Kris.

"Gege, bisakah kita perlahan saja" kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada kekalutan Tao sama sekali tak mampu meluluhkan ekspresi tegang Kris.

Merasa diabaikan Tao hanya mampu terdiam dan berusaha secepat mungkin menjejali langkah panjang namja blonde itu, menaiki setiap pijakan tangga dengan hati-hati agar tak terjatuh.

Tao mendesah lelah, kenapa dia harus menuruti perintah namja ini.

Baiklah –oke Fine! Tao bersalah karena berbohong tapi seharusnyakah Kris semarah ini padanya? Sungguh pandangan Wu Yi Fan barusan seolah menelanjanginya, membuat Tao bagaikan manusia terburuk yang melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang tak pantas untuk dimaafkan?

_~ Hell NO!_

BRAK..

Debuman pintu yang dibanting.

Tao hanya mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan retinanya dengan suasana ruangan yang cukup remang-remang.

'Sebuah Kamar? Untuk tidur ya?' batin namja manis itu polos.

Kris melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan berdiri dipojokan sebuah meja rias dengan cermin besar, dari arah pintu Tao dapat melihat pantulan betapa tampan dan sempurnanya ukiran wajah itu.

Kris berbalik lagi, menatap bola mata indahnya dengan emosi yang datar –tak terbaca. Tao menunduk, tak ingin ketahuan memperhatikan Sunbaenya itu.

Keduanya saling berhadapan dengan jarak langkah yang tak jauh.

.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol tersenyum, dengan gerakan melambaikan tangan yang menurutnya terlihat agresif dan keren tapi aneh –menurut sang Maknae Oh Sehun.

"Dia mengabaikanku?"

Sehun tersenyum mengejek mendengar gerutuan tak percaya sang Cassanova.

"Huh, aku lupa namanya. Ya Kai, kau tahu siapa namja manis yang sering bersama _tunangan_mu itu?" ucap Chanyeol asal.

Namja tinggi itu sama sekali tak memperdulikan pelototan Krystal padanya.

"Kai?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Namja tampan itu masih tak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Baekhyun yang membelakanganginya, yah detik awal dia merasa baik-baik saja tapi kerutan tak senang mulai menapaki wajahnya.

"Cih, siapa namja jelek itu" ujar Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun mendongak dan memperhatikan fokus sorotan Hyungnya, namja pendiam ini tak terlalu mengenal kedua lelaki lainnya. Tapi Oh Sehun masih sangat yakin dengan keberadaan sosok tampan dan penuh karisma milik Namja yang sedang asik memeluk pinggang Do Kyungsoo –tunangan resmi sahabatnya Kim Jongin.

"Kim Moonkyu~"

Namja pendiam itu tanpa sadar tersenyum miring –sebuah pose khas ejekan sang maknae.

"Kai, sejak kapan sepupumu tiba dari jepang?" pertanya dengan nada bosan milik Sehun mampu menyadarkan Kim Jongin dari lamunannya tadi.

Kai hanya melengos dan bersikap tak peduli, berbeda dengan Krystal yang merasa senang saat melihat saingannya sudah bersama Namja yang lain.

"Moonkyu namja yang duduk canggung dengan sahabatnya tunangan Kai itu?" tanya Chanyeol bodoh.

Pluk..

"Y-yak Krystal-ssi kau ini kenapa sih?" bentak Chanyeol tak suka saat kepalanya dipukul pelan, namja ini memang tak suka sejak dulu dengan pacar Kai yang sok kecantikan itu.

Krystal mendelik dengan wajah galak "Berhenti menyebut Do Kyungsoo dengan Tunangan Kai, karena aku nanti yang akan jadi menjadi Istrinya Kai"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Dimimpimu Jung Krystal"

Tak ingin sang sahabat berperang mulut dengan pacarnya sendiri, Kim Jongin buru-buru menarik Krystal dan menduduki sofa yang berdampingan dengan Oh Sehun.

"Dia kembali Kai, dan aku tak cukup bodoh untuk mengerti bahwa namja itu –Kim Moonkyu akan merebut Kyungsoo darimu" bisik Sehun, terlalu lirih untuk didengar Park Chanyeol dan Jung Krytal.

Tapi Kim Jongin yang berada tepat disampingnya dapat mendengar jelas, Kai merapatkan tubuhnya pada Oh Sehun dan membalas dengan kalimat yang sangat lirih disela tegukan segelas _Champagne_ ditangannya.

"We'll see Sehunnie, orang tuaku dan orang tua Do Kyungsoo tak akan semudah itu membatalkan perjodohan kami" balasnya mencoba santai.

Ya –Kim Moonkyu adalah sahabat Oh Sehun dan sepupu dari Kim Jongin. Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, tapi pada tahun kedua masa Junior High School namja itu –Kim Moonkyu beserta keluarganya pindah ke Jepang.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba meminimalisir efek wine yang mulai berpengaruh pada tubuhnya. Bahkan namja manis ini sebenarnya benar-benar tak dapat metolerir kandungan memabukan itu, riwayat kesehatannya sejak kecilpun merupakan faktor pendukung.

Diliriknya Kyungsoo yang diyakininya sudah benar-benar lupa diri, hanya Ahn Jae Hyun dan Shim Changmin yang masih cukup sadar dan berbicara sesuatu yang tak dimengerti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk gelisah, "Aku akan menyusul ke Toilet dulu, ini sudah 10 menit dan Tao belum kembali" ucapnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tak peduli, Ahn Jae Hyun akan berdiri membantunya tapi Baekhyun lebih dulu menggeleng dan mengatakan dia sendiri saja.

Dengan cepat, namja berambut kecoklatan itu berdiri sempoyongan.

Berjalan membelah kerumunan manusia di _dance floor_, bahkan Baekki hampir tak dapat menampik tangan nakal entah yeoja atau namja yang dengan sengaja menggerayangi tubuh mungilnya.

'Sesak' ringisnya.

Entah karena terlalu pusing atau salah baca, Baekhyun justru memasuki pintu sebelah kanan bertuliskan _'EXIT'_ bukan sebuah pintu dilorong lainnya yang dengan jelas terdapat label '_Toilet_'.

Namja manis itu terus mengernyit melewati lorong yang cukup panjang tapi sama sekali tak mendapati bilik toilet yang dimaksudnya.

Saat tiba di depan gedung Byun Baekhyun berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya, kedua iris beningnya dipejamkan erat.

_~Sial, ini benar-benar tak menyenangkan._

Baru saja Baekhyun akan mencabut ponsel dari sakunya tiba-tiba seseorang mendekatinya dan menariknya menjauhi gedung.

"Huh, siapa kau?" ujarnya linglung, Baekhyun terlalu lemas untuk mencegah namja tak dikenalnya itu membawanya.

"Dimana mobilmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah Bugatti Veyron –mobil miliknya.

Namja itu membawa Baekhyun dalam rangkulannya, bahkan Byun Baekhyun dengan bodohnya memberi kunci mobilnya.

Plip.

Bunyi pintu sebelah mobilnya yang dibuka membuat Baekhyun tersadar,

"Tu-tunggu dulu, untuk apa kesini?"

Namja itu hanya menyeringai dan memaksa Baekhyun memasuki kursi disebelah kemudi dan menutupnya dengan keras hingga Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

"Hei~" teriakan namja manis itu justru teredam.

Saat namja itu berjalan memutar dan akan memasuki pintu kemudi tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya keluar hingga jatuh berdebum.

BRUG~

"Sialan brengsek, apa kau pikir bisa mencari kesempatan menyentuh namjaku eoh" Park Chanyeol memberikan senyum tanpa dosanya pada namja asing yang jatuh terduduk.

Ekspresi terkejut bukan hanya ada pada wajah Baekhyun, ternyata namja tak dikenal itupun kaget.

Ya mereka –pengunjung tetap club eksekutif Night Club mengenal namja-namja penguasa dengan kekayaan yang melebihi pengunjung lainnya. Dan untungnya Park Chanyeol adalah Namja yang paling dikenal ke-tiga setelah posisi Kris dan Suho.

"Ma-maafkan aku Park Chanyeol-ssi, aku tak tahu bahwa dia adalah namjamu" ujarnya ketakutan, peluh keringat mulai membahasi wajah cukup tampan itu.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal, tak suka dengan sikap menjilat seperti itu.

"Kuncinya?"

Namja itu segera merogoh kunci mobil milik Baekhyun dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

Tanpa berucap, Chanyeol mengambil alih kuncinya. Dengan santai –tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol duduk di kursi kemudi dan menjalankan mesin mobil dengan senyum kepuasan yang menampakkan wajah tampannya.

Bugatti Veyron putih itu dengan cepat meninggalkan kompleks VIP Parkiran Song Night Club.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah dua menit berlalu, dan keduanya terus berdiam diri.

Huang Zi Tao dengan keberanian lumayan menadahkan wajahnya, mencoba menatap struktur wajah tampan seorang Wu Yi Fan.

Namun reaksi yang ditunggu Tao sedari tadi tak ada –Kris yang meledak marah ataupun –Kris yang kalap.

Sang namja manis itupun mendesah lega, sama sekali tak menyadari iris obsidian Kris yang menggelap dengan kedua tangan yang saling mengepal erat.

"Baiklah gege... sebenarnya apa kau marah padaku?" Tao bertanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar lembut dan innocent –membuat situasi seolah dirinya tampak bagaikan sebuah boneka indah yang tak ternoda sedikitpun.

Hal ini membuat Kris tanpa sadar menarik sudut bibirnya, membuat sebuah senyuman tipis yang hampir tak tampak dalam keremangan itu.

Wu Yi Fan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk bisa mengendalikan emosinya sekarang, tak ingin membuat Pandanya takut. Well~ harusnya dia bersyukur karena sekarang ini pandanya berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tak marah Pandaku sayang" Kris mendekat, aura menekan milik namja itu terasa dominan. Membuat Huang Zi Tao tak dapat memprotes panggilan manis padanya.

"Uh –baguslah gege" jawab Tao sekedarnya.

Tanpa melihat arah kakinya melangkah mundur, Tao terus berusaha menjauh dari sosok Kris yang seakan membuat jarak keduanya semakin mendekat.

Tap!

Tap!

Seolah ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya, Kris semakin mendekat untuk menyentuh pandanya dengan intim. Keinginan itu seolah mencengkram pikirannya erat.

DEG –

Tao meremas kemejanya erat, aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh atletis dihadapannya membuat detak jantung Huang Zi Tao menggila.

_~Ya Tuhan._

Tao terpojok, langkahnya tertahan dengan pintu hitam yang tertutup rapat.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Shim Changmin?" nada suara Kris lebih menusuk dan tajam dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Tao terkejut, Shim Changmin temannya Do Kyungsoo tadi?

"A-Aku baru mengenalnya ge- gege"

Tao bergetar, Namja ini terlalu dekat dengannya. Ya Tuhan, Wu Yi Fan mengurung ruang geraknya. Kedua lengan kekar sang namja tampan itu berada tepat di sisi kanan-kirinya, membuat Huang Zi Tao melemas.

_What the Hell is going on?_ Rutuknya.

Kris mengangguk, mencoba mengerti situasi yang terjadi sebelumnya. Tak heran jika rekan kerja perusahaan ayahnya itu luluh dengan pesona Pandanya.

Ya pesona Huang Zi Tao yang membuat Wu Yi Fan merasakan jungkir balik dalam waktu berturut-turut.

Puas dengan jawabannya, Kris sedikit menunduk dan mengagumi lingkaran hitam yang semakin menambah kesan indah dan elegan pandanya.

Hal ini membuat keduanya saling berpandangan dengan lekat.

"May i Kiss you?"

Bola mata indah itu membulat, menunjukan bahwa sang pemiliknya terkejut.

Kris tak peduli, dengan sesuka hatinya Kris menutup kedua obsidiannya mencoba menyelami aroma manis –vanilla yang terhirup jelas.

CHU~

Kris mengecup bibir kissable itu dengan lembut, hanya menempelkan saja.

Tao tanpa sadar menahan napasnya, entahlah~ kali ini perasaannya tak ingin menolak ciuman dari namja yang sudah dijulukinya pervert.

Sweet!

Wu Yi Fan berdecak kagum, bibir pandanya masih semanis dan akan selalu manis untuknya.

"Ge –Kris gege" gerakan bibir Huang Zi Tao membuat Kris membuka kelopak matanya dan sedikit menjauhkan bibirnya.

-Sedikit saja oke.

Kris tersenyum samar, dia tahu Tao gugup.

Sebelah tangannya menarik namja manis itu merapat, kedua tubuh yang terlihat sempurna berdampingan itu saling menyatu.

Dengan lembut Kris merengkuh punggung Tao dengan lembut, hingga membuat Tao melenguh pelan.

"_Eunghh_ –gege"

SHIT!  
Kris bisa gila.

Namja blonde tampan itu mengalihkan bibirnya, menyusuri jenjang leher sang namja cantik –Tao hingga dihembuskan nafasnya lembut.

Tubuh sang namja manis bergetar pelan, perlakuan Kris padanya kali ini membuatnya merasa ingin lebih.

Kris menyeringai saat Tao meremas ujung blazer yang dipakainya, tak ingin melepaskan kesempatannya –Wu Yi Fan kembali menghirup aroma manis pandanya dan dengan tindakan perlahan mulai melepaskan satu-persatu kancing kemeja itu.

Setelah semua kancing terlepas sempurna, Kris menarik lagi tubuhnya. Membuat Huang Zi Tao yang memerah malu karena ditatap dengan tatapan intens dan penuh kekaguman namja tampan itu.

Kris meneguk ludahnya susah,

GLEK –

Baru bagian dada, pusar hingga perut Pandanya saja Kris sudah dapat merasakan aliran hangat yang mulai berkumpul di tengah-tengah pusat tubuhnya.

Tao selalu dengan suksesnya membuat Kris menjadi namja dengan kadar kemesuman tingkat akut.

Sekali lagi dengan seringaian mesum –Kris menarik tengkuk namja manis itu kemudian menekan bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar pada permukaan bibir Tao yang terbuka.

Kris melumat bibir manis itu tanpa ampun, terbawa permainan namja itu Tao dengan cepat beradaptasi dan membalas ciuman Kris tak kalah agressive.

Keduanya saling melumat, mengecap, bertarung lidah dan menghisap satu sama lain.

Terus bertukar saliva hingga beberapa menit.

"Uhhng...Ummh.._Nghh_ –gegehHmmp" desahan milik Tao tertahan dalam ciuman panas itu.

Walaupun sempat terkejut, Kris sungguh tak menyangka bahwa pandanya dapat mengimbanginya dengan begitu baik.

Aroma wine yang terasa jelas dalam ciuman keduanya semakin membuat Huang Zi Tao menikmatinya, tapi yang namanya Uke tetaplah tak akan bisa menang dengan kekuatan ultimate seorang seme terlebih Kris.

Dan namja itu cukup mengerti bahwa Tao –nya masih membutuhkan oksigen.

"Hhh –Krishh geh –Hhh" seru Tao dengan suara seraknya.

Kris tercekat, kondisi pandanya dengan wajah sayu dilengkapi bibir membengkak dengan saliva yang mengalir membuat kejantanannya semakin bereaksi.

"Kyahhh ge..." teriak Huang Zi Tao saat Kris menariknya dan membawanya dalam sebuah gendongan ala _Bridal style_.

Tao semakin memerah malu saat Kris menurunkannya dengan hati-hati pada ranjang besar itu.

Masih dengan posisi saling duduk berhadapan pada tepi ranjang, tanpa kata-kata Kris menggarahkan bibirnya kembali pada perpotongan leher mulus Tao. dengan cepat namja itu menarik kemeja Tao yang hampir lepas.

Terus mengemut dan menyesap leher pandanya pada beberapa titik, membuat tanda kepemilikan dengan jumlah banyak.

"Eughh –Ahhh Gegehh... KrishhAhh"

Tak ingin menganggur, kedua tangannya mulai digunakan Kris untuk mencari tonjolan kecil didada milik Pandanya.

Sesekali, Kris akan menghisap dan mengulum daun telinga Huang Zi Tao secara bergeantian –memberikan kenikmatan yang berlipat ganda pada sang pemilik.

Tao semakin merespon tak nyaman, dapat dirasakannya tonjolan dibalik celananya membuatnya terasa sesak. Kabut nafsu mulai menutupi iris indahnya.

"Ahh –Ahh –Gegehh"

Kris tahu Tao semakin menikmati perbuatannya, tak butuh waktu lama Namja blonde itu dengan cepat melepaskan blazer dan Kaos yang dipakainya.

Tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna membuat Tao semakin blushing.

"Gegehh aku takut" bahkan untuk berbicara sedikit saja Tao merasa sesak, namja itu semakin merona memerah saat menyadari suaranya lebih mirip disebut desahan.

"It's ok baby, jika sakit katakan pada gege" balas Kris lembut, pandangannya membuat Tao mengangguk patuh.

Wu Yi Fan tersenyum senang, melihat Huang Zi Tao patuh padanya saja membuat Kris merasa sangat beruntung.

Deru napas sang Sunbae yang terasa di cuping telinganya membuat Tao semakin terangsang dan menggeliat kecil.

Kris mulai melakukan gerakan seduktiv –mengusap kedua tonjolan yang sudah mengeras sempurna hingga lagi-lagi Tao bergetar pelan.

Dengan hati-hati Kris meremas dan memelintir nipple itu dengan gerakan yang cepat, tak puas Kris menundukan wajahnya sejajar dan mulai meraup tonjolan itu dengan semangat. Tak ada lagi yang mampu Tao lakukan selain melengkungkan punggungnya menahan nikmat, tetesan saliva mengalir melewati dagu dan leher jenjangnya yang dipenuhi beberapa bekas kissmark.

"Hhgh –pehlan ge" protes Tao saat Kris tanpa sengaja menggigit nipplenya terlalu semangat.

Kris tertawa, membuat Huang Zi Tao mempoutkan bibirnya tak suka.

Keduanya lagi-lagi bertatapan dalam –melakukan eye contact entah untuk berapa kalinya hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Dengan cepat, keduanya –Wu Yi Fan dan Huang Zi Tao sudah terbaring dalam keadaan yang sama yaitu _Full Naked_.

"Ge –geh ..Ahhkkh..Ahkkhh"

Tao terus menghentakan tubuhnya, sensasi dari _blowjob_ dan kehangatan mulut Kris pada kejantanannya membuat Huang Zi Tao melayang.

"Ahkh... Akhkkh.." teriakan yang mengakhiri klimaks pertama Tao membuat sang pemilik menarik ruas blonde milik sang namja tampan dan memaksa Kris untuk semakin menyesakan mulutnya dalam, dengan senang hati sang Dduizzhang itu menelan sperma hasil Klimaks pertama pandanya dengan rakus.

Kris mengangkat wajahnya, menarik tengkuk sang namja manis. Keduanya kembali terlibat dalam ciuman panjang dan panas, saling berbagi cairan manis milik Tao.

Tanpa disadari Huang Zi Tao, Kris mulai merambati anggota tubuhnya hingga sampai pada lubang analnya yang terus berkedut.

"Kris ge" teriakan Spontan Tao membuat ciuman itu terlepas.

Tao menatap namja itu pucat, "A-aku ge A-aku"

"Ssshh..Tak apa Tao –er, percaya padaku" sergah Kris cepat.

Tao menahan napasnya gugup saat Kris kembali mencoba memasukkan jarinya kedalam lubang sempitnya, satu jari berhasil masuk –Kris sedikit mendiamkannya agar Tao tak merasa sakit.

Dengan hati-hati Kris memasukkan jari keduanya, Tao tersentak dan dengan cepat meremas sprei putih yang telah acak-acakan. Iris gelap namja manis itu terpejam erat merasakan perih yang masih sedikit terasa saat Kedua jari Wu Yi Fan mulai bergerak pelan hingga cepat.

"Kriss Ahkkh.. Ahh Morehh~ Gehh Ahkkh..Ahkhh..." erang Tao terus-terusan, namja itu mendesah keras saat jari milik Kris menggesek rektum dan memutar dengan cepat.

_~Oh God, ini nikmat sekali._

Plop.

Kris menarik jarinya cepat, melihat tatapan protes namja manis itu Kris segera mengacak surai kehitaman itu penuh kesayangan.

"Kita ke intinya sayang, aku ingin memasukimu"

Seiring malam yang semakin larut, dingin AC tak mampu membuat kedua tubuh telanjang sedikit mendingin untuk mencairkan gelombang nafsu dan panas tubuh yang melanda keduanya.

Tao menatap Kris dalam –namja manis ini tak menyangka bahwa sentuhan Kris –Wu Yi Fan sunbae mesumnya mampu membuatnya kalang kabut seperti ini.

Semakin membaringkan Tao dengan posisi yang nyaman, mendekatkan kejantanannya yang memerah akibat tegang dengan dialiri tetesan precum yang hampir meledak jika tak dilepaskan segera.

"Kau siap Tao –er?" ujar Kris dengan seringaian mesumnya

GLEK –

"ARGHKKKK..." Tao menjerit keras –kesakitan.

Sungguh.

Airmata mengalir melalui kedua sisi pipinya, sebisa mungkin Tao menahan dirinya untuk tak mencakar Kris ataupun melakukan kegiatan yang dapat membuat Sunbaenya itu terluka.

Namja itu meringis, ~_Ya Tuhan ini sakit sekali._

Kris mendiamkan penisnya sebentar, meresapi kehangatan lubang milik Pandanya –lubang yang akan dan hanya dimasuki olehnya.

Namja tampan itu mengecup iris Tao dengan sabar dan sayang, memberikan senyum tampan dan memesona hingga membuat Tao mengangguk yakin dan percaya padanya.

"Hahh bergeraklah geh" ujar Tao serak.

Kris dengan perlahan mulai memaju mundurkan kejantanannya, tak ingin terburu-buru dan membuat Tao kesakitan. Keduanya dapat merasakan cairan kental yang mengalir melewati hole sempit itu.

Kris bangga dengan dirinya, _He is the First yo~_

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, berharap bahwa dirinya sedang tak mabuk –walaupun kenyataannya namja ini memang sudah mabuk.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, namja itu masih konsen menyetir pada jalanan Seoul.

"Kau yakin tidak mengenalku seperti yang kau katakan sebelumnya heum?" Tanya Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun hanya memandang namja itu heran.

Chanyeol melirik namja manis itu, Byun Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah dan tatapan sayu yang dipancarkan padanya.

"Kau terlalu banyak minum sayang" komentarnya lagi.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sembari memejamkan mata.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk lambat, "Ya .. Cassanova Park Chanyeol".

"Hahaha.. Kau lucu sayang" tawa Namja tampan itu, berarti namja disampingnya ini hanya menggodanya saja saat itu. berpura-pura tak mengenalnya?

Tapi mengapa?!

"Hm.. dan kau masih mengingat siapa namamu?" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada main-main, sebenarnya namja ini memang lupa siapa nama namja manis disampingnya saat ini.

Byun Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya, tanpa menjawab namja itu membawa dirinya kearah Park Chanyeol –namja tampan itu terkaget dengan tindakan itu dan buru-buru menginjak Rem.

Untungnya saat ini keduanya berhenti ditepi sebuah taman yang terletak agak sepi kendaraan dan perumahan.

"Kau –" ujar Baekhyun tertahan, namja manis itu menaiki kursinya dan mendekatkan dirinya kearah Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya penuh minat.

"Hmm"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku bukan?" tuntut Baekhyun dengan sikap agressive.

Dengan berani dan nakalnya namja manis duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol, aroma strawberry serta Wine yang berbaur menciptakan aroma yang memabukkan.

"Yeollie, aku menginginkanmu" pinta Baekhyun dengan nada manja.

Kedua tangan kecil namja manis itu dikalungkan pada leher sang namja tampan –Park Chanyeol yang masih terdiam mencoba menyadari kenyataan yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya, menyesapi aroma maskulin dipotongan leher Chanyeol. Entah namja ini sadar ataukah karena efek alkohol yang melandanya.

"Yeollie, _Fuck me_" bisiknya lirih dengan desahan yang menggoda.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued_

-Chapter 6 is Done-

_Yeah~ NC akhirnyaaaa_... Kyahhh TToTT Ini first time bikin eksplicit kayak gini loh, so Mianhae kalo bakal gaje. Hahaha xD

Sorry baru bisa update juga T.T Lagi sibuk... tapi gegara happy pas New Teasernya **Tao** jadinya spesial deh buat ngerayainnya aja #Nahloh?!

Banyak Typo(s) ? Mian, ini langsung aku ketik beberapa jam dan dipublish^^ Jadi NO EDIT.

**Mind to Review? Gomawo para Siders yang telah menambah jumlah VIEW FF ini ^^**

Makin banyak Review kalian membuat saya semangat untuk cepat melanjutkan cerita ini *modus. tapi beneran kok ^^

* * *

Terima Kasih loh buat para readers setia yang nyempatin waktunya buat ngereview hehehe

Ah... Ya... FFku yang ini memang cast utamanya itu Taoris or KrisTao secara titan itu KT hard Shipper hohoho... Tapi untuk FF XOXO yang satu ini Line story buat Couple lain tetap ada kok.

So Mianhae jika ada chapter-chapter tertentu yang membahas Couple yang lain, dan menutup Story Line KT.

ToT

Kiss Hug buat Reviewer ama readers yang memFoll dan memFave kan FF ini.

Untuk FF Titan18 yang lain akan tetap dilanjutkan kok, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat. Titan cukup sibuk hehe dan untuk FF KX ceritanya sedikit rumit, so bisa saja satu minggu kedepan baru akan dilanjutkan.

Mianhae :')

**X O X O**

^^We Are One^^


	7. Chapter 7 - Want You!

...

..

.

**XOXO**

**Part 7**

Author : Titan18

Genre : Romance – Humor

**Cast :**

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan ( Kris )

Do Kyungsoo ( D.O )

Byun Baekhyun

All EXO member...

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to them self. The STORY is MINE ^^**

**Warning : Boys Love**

Part Sebelumnya :

"Kau –" ujar Baekhyun tertahan, namja manis itu menaiki kursinya dan mendekatkan dirinya kearah Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya penuh minat.

"Hmm"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku bukan?" tuntut Baekhyun dengan sikap agressive.

Dengan berani dan nakalnya namja manis duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol, aroma strawberry serta Wine yang berbaur menciptakan aroma yang memabukkan.

"Yeollie, aku menginginkanmu" pinta Baekhyun dengan nada manja.

Kedua tangan kecil namja manis itu dikalungkan pada leher sang namja tampan –Park Chanyeol yang masih terdiam mencoba menyadari kenyataan yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya, menyesapi aroma maskulin dipotongan leher Chanyeol. Entah namja ini sadar ataukah karena efek alkohol yang melandanya.

"Yeollie, _Fuck me_" bisiknya lirih dengan desahan yang menggoda.

...

..

.

Author tidak menerima berbagai jenis Flame dalam Kotak Review Nanti ne ^^

.

.

**Tidak Suka ? Jangan Baca!**

**That's Simple Point**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**..**

**.**

–Panas.

_Perutku terasa panas _

–very Hot.

_Apa ini karena wine itu?_

"_Ngghh_ ..." lenguh Byun Baekhyun tanpa sadar

"Haah..Hah..."

_Tunggu –_

Byun Baekhyun mengerjapkan bola mata indahnya, "Ahhkh.. Ahkkh"

"Ah... _hole_mu ketat"desahan dan wajah nikmat seorang namja diatasnya membuat tatapan bingung tadi seketika membesar –panik.

–_Shit, Why? Kenapa dia bercinta dengan seorang Park Chanyeol._

Baekhyun menarik napasnya yang terasa panjang pendek disela tusukan Chanyeol yang masih setia terus bergerak, "Ngh...Huh...Chanhhyeohll –ssih...Ahkh.. Ahkkhhhh –"

"Kau sudah _cum _dua kali baekki sayang" balas Chanyeol sembari terus menerus mendorong kejantanannya keluar masuk hole si namja manis.

Thrust.

Thrust.

"Ahkhh –Akhh.. Je-bal Chanyeohl –ssih.. Ahkh.._Stop_" rengek Baekhyun saat tersadar sepenuhnya.

Namja manis itu berwajah pucat pasi, efek alkohol sudah sepenuhnya menghilang. Tubuh nakednya terhentak pada ranjang mewah itu.

"Ahhh.. _Fuck_" maki Baekhyun kasar dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat, menikamati saat penis milik Chanyeol menumbuk keras ke titik_ sweetspot_ miliknya –membuat Baekhyun kembali mendapatkan klimaks untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Chanyeol tertawa senang, namja itu menghentikan dorongannya.

"Kau sudah sepenuhnya sadar Baekki?"

Kedua iris indah itu menatap Park Chanyeol tajam, "Namaku Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol –ssi. Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu"

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh bidangnya, membuat Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau harus sadar Baekki, semalam kau yang memaksaku memanggilmu seperti kkk~" tawanya santai.

Byun Baekhyun bersumpah tak akan minum sampai mabuk lagi.

"Ugh.." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kesal.

Chanyeol menyentuh wajah itu lembut, jari telunjuknya berputar pada sisi kanan pipi Baekhyun. "Hmm.. apa kau ingin berhenti?"

Yang ditanya mengangguki dengan cepat.

Park Chanyeol menarik dirinya sedikit, memberi jarak tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun seketika pucat –

"_You feel it_, Baekki? Penisku masih ingin dipuaskan _hole_ –mu sayang" ucap Chanyeol dibalik seringaian menyebalkan.

"_Nghh_... Ahhkh –ChanyHmmpp"

Desahan seksi itu kembali teredam, dengan tak sabaran Park Chanyeol melumat bibir tipis itu rakus. Baekhyun tak dapat menolak bagaimanapun caranya saat lidah liar sang namja yang memang disukainya itu mengajak lidahnya bertaruh.

"Hmmpph –Ahhh"

Chanyeol mempercepat dorongan tusukannya dan melepas ciuman basah tadi, "Aku tak akan berhenti sampai kau berhasil membuatku _cum_ Baekki" bisiknya lirih.

"Ahkkh..." erang Baekhyun lagi saat Park Chanyeol menjilat cuping telinganya.

"Panggil aku Yeollie –seperti saat kau mengajakku bercinta dengan liar tadi Baekki" tambah sang namja tampan.

Kalau saja, dia –Byun Baekhyun sudah tidak waras maka dengan senang hati namja manis itu akan menampar wajahnya ribuan kali demi melampiaskan kebodohannya kali ini. Demi Do Kyungsoo dan Huang Zi Tao para sahabatnya, kenapa pengalamannya bercinta _harus dengan_ Park Chanyeol?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_~Fuck! Dimana Tao dan Baekhyun?_ Kesal Kyungsoo.

"Ugghh, berhenti Moonkyu –ya jangan disini " seru Namja manis itu tertahan saat sebuah tangan milik Moonkyu memasuki jeans yang dipakainya.

Kim Moonkyu justru menyeringai dan membawa Kyungsoo yang tak sanggup berjalan dalam dekapannya.

Ahn Jae Hyun menatap dua namja itu dengan malas, sedangkan Shim Changmin hanya menampakkan senyum mesumnya. Bagaikan dikomando keduanya mengikuti langkah Moonkyu yang sedang menyeret Kyungsoo kedalam 'Heaven Door'.

Persetan dengan Byun Baekhyun dan Huang Zi Tao.

Mereka ingin merasakan seorang Do Kyungsoo pertama dulu, sebelumnya memang Do Kyungsoo sudah memesan sebuah free room.

.

.

.

.

Di lain pihak, Kai yang baru saja akan bercinta dengan Krystal didalam sebuah kamar 'Heaven Door' harus menahan kesal karena ponselnya terus berdering.

_Kyungsoo's Mom Calling..._

"Yeoboseyo eomma?" ujarnya sopan, namja yang sedang bertelanjang dada itu memberi isyarat pada yeoja dibawahnya agar tak bersuara.

"_Kau tahu dimana Kyungsoo, Kai? Eomma menelponnya tapi sama sekali tak diangkat. Kau coba hubungi Kyungsoo ne, katakan pada namja manis itu kalau eommanya sudah tiba di Mansion bersama Appanya sekarang_"

Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Ne eomma, aku akan menghubungimu lagi"

Plip.

Krystal mendengus keras,percakapan kedua orang itu memang terdengar olehnya. Kim Jongin hanya mampu memberi tatapan perhatian agar yeoja itu mengerti.

"Arra.. Arra pergilah, dia pasti masih di klub. Cepatlah dan kembali Kai" ucap sang yeoja.

Kai tersenyum dan mengecup kening yeoja itu kilat, dengan cepat Kai mengenakan kemejanya asal-asalan dan tak lupa meraih ponselnya.

KLEK!

Sembari melewati koridor dengan penerangan minim, Kai mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel Do Kyungsoo lagi.

_We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain  
We jumped never asking why_

SRET –

Langkah namja itu segera terhenti, walaupun pelan Kai merasa mendengar sebuah alunan lagu di koridor sepi itu.

_We kissed, I fell under your spell.  
A love no one could deny_

Tap –

Tap –

Tanpa mematikan sambungan panggilannya –Kai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati asal suara tadi. Namja itu kemudian mematikan panggilan tadi, seketika itu pula dering lagu itu berhenti.

"_Damn_" geram Kai tertahan.

Namja itu mencoba kembali menelpon nomor ponsel sang tunangan, menatap pada satu titik objek yang terlihat melalui celah sebuah pintu salah satu ruangan yang terbuka sedikit.

Koridor yang sepi itu memang sesuai karena seluruh ruangan kedap suara, desahan maupun hingar bingar dari luar Bar sama sekali tak dapat terdengar. Tapi Kim Jongin masih cukup pintar memahami situasi dihadapannya ini, dering ponsel itu adalah dering ponsel Do Kyungsoo –

Dan melihat sekilas tubuh Kim Moonkyu sudah cukup membuatnya panas.

_We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain  
We jumped never asking why_

–BRAKK !  
Pintu kamar yang memang tak tertutup rapat ditendang Kai dengan emosi dihatinya.

Tiga dari empat namja didalam kamar itu masih terkejut dengan tindakan tak terduga itu, Moonkyu lah yang pertama kali beraksi.

"Kai –?"

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo yang sedang memejamkan matanya sontak terbelalak, dari balik tubuh Ahn Jae Hyun yang menghalanginya –Do Kyungsoo menahan nafas saat Kai menatapnya dengan kemarahan yang tak sanggup disembunyikan.

Yeap –posisi Do Kyungsoo saat ini memang sangat mengundang tatapan lapar bagi namja seme lain, tapi tidak bagi Kai –tunangan resminya.

Tubuh tunangan Kai itu sudah terekspos semua, dengan beberapa _Kissmark_ bertebaran.

Kim Jongin meremas ponselnya erat saat menyadari bahwa kejantanan lain –milik Ahn Jae Hyun berada didalam mulut Do Kyungsoo? WTF! Tangan tunangannya memegang kejantanan milik seorang namja yang paling tinggi diantara ketiganya –Shim Changmin.

Dan yang membuat Kai murka adalah penis milik Moonkyu yang _nyaris_ penuh memasuki Hole Do Kyungsoo! Shit –Dammit –FUCK.

"Moonkyu –ssi, apa jadinya jika aku menghubungi orangtua Do Kyungsoo sekarang dan mengatakan bahwa anaknya sedang bercinta dengan Kim Moonkyu dan dua temannya eoh?" ujar Kai geram.

Shim Changmin baru saja akan memajukan tubuhnya saat tangan Moonkyu lebih dulu menahannya, "Kita pergi" ujarnya emosi.

PLOP...

"Akkhh... pelan Moonkyu –ya" ringis Kyungsoo disela desahannya saat Moonkyu menarik kejantanannya yang masih setengah didalam holenya dengan tiba-tiba.

Kai mengepalkan tangannya erat, tunangannya Do Kyungsooo justru memandangnya tak acuh bahkan saat ketiganya sudah berlalu setelah memakai pakaian.

"Do Kyungsoo" panggil Kai setelah mengunci pintu kamar itu.

Do Kyungsoo terlalu malas untuk menjawab, baiklah kepalanya memang pening sekarang –setelah tak terpuaskan bisakah Kim Jongin itu pergi dari hadapannya sekarang.

Namja manis itu merasa muak karena kesenangannya terganggu.

Padahal Do Kyungsoo bahkan belum mampu menguji seberapa hebat kejantananan namja selain tunangannya itu.

"Kim Kyungsoo" panggil Kai sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo segera memandang tajam kearah namja tampan itu, "_Stop it_ Kai! Kau hanyalah berstatus tunanganku brengsek dan asal kau tahu aku tak akan pernah mau merubah margaku menjadi Kim"

Kim Jongin terdiam.

Do Kyungsoo tertawa miris, namja itu menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah lengannya dan merapatkan selimut pada tubuh telanjangnya.

Emosinya yang mendalam hampir membuat efek alkohol pada tubuhnya menghilang.

"Pergilah Kai, bukankah kau tadi bersama Krystal? Jangan sampai yeoja itu menunggumu terlalu lama" ujar Kyungsoo, suaranya teredam tapi cukup untuk didengar Kai.

Namja tampan itu semakin tersentak, hampir saja dia lupa bahwa Krstal menunggunya dikamar lain. Kyungsoo mengintip dibalik lengannya, namja itu melihat bahwa Kai menelpon seseorang.

"Ne eomma, Kyungsoo sedang bersamaku saat ini. Eomma dan Appa tak keberatan Kyungsoo menginap lagi bersamaku bukan?"

Do Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, "Ne eomma, sampaikan salamku pada Appa"

Plip.

Setelah menyelelesaikan panggilannya, Kai menaruh ponselnya pada sebuah meja kecil didekatnya. Namja itu menyeringai menatap Kyungsoo yang masih memasang ekspresi terkejut diwajahnya.

"Jangan macam-macam Kai" teriak Do Kyungsoo kasar.

Kim Jongin hanya menampilkan seringaiannya, ya bagaimana kalau dia bercinta dengan Do Kyungsoo saja. Bukankah sekalian dia –Kai dapat menghapus jejak-jejak namja brengsek tadi.

Jung Krystal akan diurusnya nanti.

"Kau seperti akan menikmati _First time_ mu saja, _Bitch_" ejek Kai.

Kyungsoo mendelik, Kkamjong sialan.

Namja tampan dengan kulit eksotis itu melangkah dengan penuh kepercayaan dirinya, membuat Kyungsoo terbelalak ketakutan sekarang.

Perasaan Do Kyungsoo memang sangat tak menentu saat ini.

"Kau –kalau kau menginginkan _Seks Partner_ siapapun akan mau Kim Jongin. Kau pasti tahu hal itu bukan? Pergilah dan cari orang lain" ujar Kyungsoo tegas.

Do Kyungsoo benar, walaupun resmi tapi yang mereka lakukan selama ini hanyalah Seks. Bercinta –atau apapunlah istilahnya.

Sementara Kai merasakan sebuah hantaman keras dihatinya, apa yang Kyungsoo katakan?

SHIT!

Menulikan pendengarannya, Kai melangkah dan mendudukan dirinya pada ranjang. Menarik tunangannya bangkit, selimut yang kembali terlepas membuat Kai dapat melihat jelas hasil karya namja-namja lain pada tubuh berkulit halus itu.

Kai mendecih, "Kau –

Karena setiap orang menginginkan untuk bercinta denganku –bagaimana kalau kau sendiri yang menjadi partnerku hemm?"

Walaupun dia –Do Kyungsoo yang telah cukup lama mengenal Kim Jongin dan bagaimana sempurnanya sosok itu tapi Kyungsoo tetap tak mampu untuk kembali terjerat dalam pesonanya berulang kali.

Kyungsoo mengeluh dalam diam, namja manis itu hanya mendiamkan saja saat jemari Kai merambati wajahnya –menyentuh tiap ukiran sempurna wajah manisnya.

_Banyak hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya, but –i can't find the words._

.

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan Kai tertidur lelap, Do Kyungsoo bangkit perlahan. Selalu begini –ya harus dialah yang mengambil langkah pertama.

Tubuh namja itu berkeringat, terekspos dengan jutaan kissmark yang tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya. Kai menggigit dan menjilatnya terlalu keras, membuat bekas yang diyakini Kyungsoo tak akan hilang dalam dua hari.

Kyungsoo sudah sepekan ini merasa ada sesuatu pada jantungnya saat berdekatan dengan Kim Jongin, sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa berdebar tak tenang. Perasaan yang sebelumnya tak pernah dia rasakan.

Setelah memakai pakaian –tanpa membersihkan dirinya yang acak-acakan, Kyungsoo segera berlalu cepat. Menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan dan tertatih berjalan.

'Sial –Kai benar-benar menghajarku habis-habisan' batinnya. Bagaimana mungkin namja itu mempunyai stamina sekuat itu eoh?

Kyungsoo menyapa Oh Sehun yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang pelayan –namja yang sangat manis, hanya tersisa keduanya ditempat itu.

_~hampir pukul lima pagi? Dan apa yang dilakukan Sehun dan namja manis tadi?_

Bar sudah sepi mengingat waktu dini hari, telepon Baekhyun dan Tao sama sekali tak tersambung dan membuatnya terpaksa menelpon Taksi untuk menjemputnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Taxi tiba,

"Kita ke Apotik, setelah itu menuju XOXO Internasional Dorm" ujarnya tenang.

Ya, hanya tempat Tao adalah pilihannya saat ini. Pulang kerumahnya? Tidak. Ke rumah Kai? NO! Dan ke Rumah Baekhyun? Oh astaga~ Eomma dan Appa Baekhyun mungkin akan Shock jika melihat keadaannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Huang Zi Tao membuka dua iris gelapnya perlahan.

Piasan sinar mentari pagi melewati jendela, membuat bayangan Tao terpantul jelas di lantai marmer.

"Kau sudah bangun, Tao –er?"

_~So bright_, entah sejak kapan Tao menatap kagum kearah Kris yang hanya memakai bathrobe memperlihatkan dada atletisnya sepintas.

"Selamat Pagi"

Tak menjawab, Huang Zi Tao hanya mampu terdiam saat namja tampan itu mendekat dan menyentuh belahan bibirnya lembut.

Chu~ Morning Kiss.

'Hangat, perasaan ini menyenangkan' batin sang namja cantik.

Kris tersenyum maskulin, "Kau masih ingin tidur _Peach_? Atau... kau ingin kita melanjutkan ronde berikutnya?"

SRET –

"Ahhkh.." sentak Tao terkaget, namja itu buru-buru mendudukan dirinya mendengar kalimat Kris barusan.

Kris segera membantu Tao menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran ranjang, "Berhati-hatilah _peach_, _butt_mu pasti terasa sakit sekarang"

Kedua cuping Huang Zi Tao memerah cepat, namja manis itu menundukan wajahnya –terlalu segan menatap wajah tampan yang memasukinya semalam.

'Aku menghabiskan semalam suntuk hanya dengan bercinta dengan sunbae mesum itu? _What the Hell_' pikir Tao kalut.

T-tapi tunggu dulu ... Dimana ini? Kenapa kamarnya lebih luas dan mewah dibandingkan semalam?

"Kita berada dikamarku" ucap Kris kalem.

Sekali lagi –Huang Zi Tao terkejut. Astaga bagaimana bisa? –

"Kau terlihat nyenyak semalam, Aku membawamu pulang bersamaku" sela Kris cepat.

Glek –Tao menelan ludahnya saat merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Oh God, bagaimana bisa Kris mengerti apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Kris memeluk namja bersurai hitam itu dengan penuh sayang, membuat Tao merasakan tubuh Wu Yi Fan yang agak basah. "Huang Zi Tao –segala yang ada pada dirimu terlalu transparant untuk ku tebak Baby Panda".

"Ini pertama kalinya untukmu?" Tao yang kini saling duduk berhadapan dengan Kris dapat melihat 'bayangannya' yang terpantul dalam iris mata namja tampan itu.

"Maksud gege?" kilah Tao

Ya –Kris hanya bercanda, dan Tao pun mengerti hal itu. Hey mereka berdua sudah cukup umur untuk mengerti _hal dewasa_ yang mereka lakukan. Tapi melihat Tao yang menjawabnya gugup dengan rona merah yang tak hilang dari wajahnya membuat Kris harus kembali mengakui bahwa Huang Zi Tao manis sekali.

"_May I Kiss you? Again..._"

Kris menarik tengkuk Tao mendekat pada wajahnya, belum sempat bibir keduanya bersentuhan –Tao dengan santainya mendorong tubuh Kris dan mendelik tajam.

"Tsk, Apa sebenarnya isi otak gege hanya hal-hal mesum saja Huh?!" dengan menahan sakit pada _butt_nya, Huang Zi Tao bangkit menarik selimut di tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

Meninggalkan Kris yang masih tertegun sembari menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

Seandainya Huang Zi Tao sadar, Wu Yi Fan benar-benar sudah jatuh hati padanya... Betapapun tingkah laku Huang Zi Tao padanya... membuat Kris merasakan sebuah perubahan besar dalam hidupnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu Panda" bisik Kris dengan seringaian khas seorang Wu.

.

.

.

.

~Swiinggg...

Tao memotong steak dihadapannya dengan canggung, memasukkannya satu persatu ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyah sarapan –coret –makan siang, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas lewat delapan menit.

"Gege, kau tidak makan?" tanya Tao pelan, Keduanya duduk dalam sisi yang berlawanan, meja dipenuhi berbagai macam makanan yang diyakini Tao dibuat oleh koki-koki terkenal.

"Hn" Kris menggumam rendah.

Tao tak perduli sebenarnya dengan apa yang dilakukan Kris, tapi namja tampan itu terus menatapnya sejak tadi.

"Berhenti menatapku"

"Kenapa?" Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, wajahnya nampak memprotes rengekan Tao.

Tao menggigit bibirnya menahan kesal, Ya Tuhan –Kris benar-benar keras kepala. "Kau seperti Ahjussi-Ahjussi mesum" balas Tao.

Wu Yi Fan tertawa, membuat beberapa maid yang berdiri dengan setia tak jauh dari posisi meja makan terheran –jarang sekali seorang Wu menunjukan ekspresi mereka.

_Menarik~_

"Apa salahnya menatap Kekasihku sendiri hm?"

PRANG!

Bunyi pecahan gelas yang tergelincir dari tangan Tao tak hanya membuat pemiliknya terkejut, Kris segera berlari kearah namja cantik itu.

"Biarkan saja" ucapnya sembari menahan tangan Tao yang akan menyentuh pecahan gelas itu, untungnya pakaian yang dipakai Tao -pemberian Kris- sama sekali tak basah.

Hal ini membuat Tao menahan napas canggung, diperhatikan seluruh Maid membuatnya merasa aneh. Bagaimana mungkin Gelasnya bisa dijatuhkan begitu saja.

_~Bodoh_

"Lanjutkan makannya hm?"

Kris menyentuh helaian rambut Tao lembut, menatap namja itu dengan sorot penuh perhatian. Huang Zi Tao meringis dan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Aku sudah selesai ge"

Tao tersentak saat Kris menariknya tiba-tiba dan membawanya pergi dari situ, disepanjang jalan hampir semua Maid menunduk pada sang tuan muda Wu. Tapi tetap saja Tao cukup peka bahwa mereka berbisik sembari menunjuknya secara takut-takut.

'Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?' tanyanya bingung.

Kedua orang itu berhenti ketika tiba di sebuah pintu utama, limousin hitam yang terlihat identik dengan nuansa rumah yang mewah membuat Tao harus menahan rasa kagum sementara.

"Tuan muda Wu" seorang supir berbahasa dalam Mandarin.

Kris berdiri dengan sikap _stoic_nya, membuka sebuah pintu dan membuat gesture menyuruh Tao untuk masuk.

"Masuk" perintahnya.

Walau masih bingung, Tao tetap masuk dan menahan gerakan Kris yang akan menjauhi mobil itu.

"Gege, kau membiarkanku pulang begini saja?"

Wu Yi Fan menarik ujung bibirnya, "Pulanglah _peach_, aku akan menghubungimu nanti"

Tuk!

Bunyi pintu yang ditutup tiba-tiba oleh sang sopir membuat Tao terperanjat.

Apa-apaan Wu Yi Fan itu eoh? Melakukan seks dengannya, memberinya baju mahal, dan mengatakan secara tidak langsung kalau Tao adalah kekasihnya, dan sekarang menyuruhnya pulang dengan raut wajah datar seolah tak ada apa-apa.

Mengumpat kesal, Huang Zi Tao memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Memandang lurus pada kedepan walau dia tahu Kris masih memperhatikannya dari luar hingga saat mobil beranjak.

_~Wu Yi Fan BRENGSEK!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Kyung"

"Kyungie..."

Do Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan paksa, Huang Zi Tao berada didepannya.

"Kau, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memasuki kamarku? Dan Kau kenapa tak mengunci pintunya lagi dan HEY –

Kau demam Kyungsoo –ya?" Protes Tao tertahan. Namja itu terkejut dengan suhu badan Kyungsoo yang sangat tinggi.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu menggumam kecil, membuat Tao menjadi kalang kabut sendiri. Sudah dua kali dirinya mencoba menelpon Baekhyun tapi sama sekali tak diangkat. Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Bagaimana kalau demamnya parah.

Tiitt...Tiitt...

_~C'mon Baekki..._

Klik.

_"Halo?"_

_"..."_

_"Siapa ini?"_

"..." Tao mengernyit, mengecek kembali layar ponselnya.

_~ini benar nomor Baekki._

_"Hey.. jawablah" _perintah seseorang diseberang sana.

"I-ini Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Tao meyakinkan.

Terdengar kekehan sebentar dari seberang sana,_ "Baekki sedang tertidur, sebentar akan kubangunkan"_

Suara gaduh diseberang sana membuat Tao memutuskan mengloudspeaker saja panggilannya.

_"Tsk dasar Dobi. Halo Tao ada apa?" _terdengar suara yang kali ini dikenal Tao.

"Ah... Syukurlah Baekki... kau dimana? dan siapa namja tadi?"

Huang Zi Tao menyadari bahwa suara Baekhyun cukup serak dan ada nada tak suka yang didengarnya.

_Baekhyun kesal? Tapi pada siapa?_

_"Oh.. bukan seseorang yang penting, ada apa? Kau kemana saja semalam? Aku mencarimu tapi _"_

"Astaga... Aku lupa, kau bisa kesini sekarang Baekki? Ceritanya panjang, dan sekarang Kyungsoo ditempatku. Badannya sangat panas, dan tubuhnya sangat pucat" ucap Tao tergesa-gesa.

_Klik._

"EH? –Yak Baekki?" teriak Huang Zi Tao kesal saat panggilannya terputus.

_'Ya Tuhan, hari ini sangat menyebalkan' _geram Tao.

Mau tak mau dia harus merawat Kyungsoo apa adanya, dan jangan ingatkan Tao untuk meminta tolong pada Kris. Oh tidak, EGO seorang Huang Zi Tao itu sangat tinggi.

Namja manis ini masih kesal dengan sikap Kris yang mengacuhkannya tiba-tiba.

_Drrt...Drrt..._

_**From : +82342xxxxxxxxx**_

_**Batreyku habis, aku ketempatmu sekarang. **_

_**Baekki.**_

_'Syukurlah' _Setidaknya Tao tak perlu terlalu khawatir.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun ternyata datang terlambat, dan yang luar biasanya Baekhyun tiba dengan penampilan acak-acakan sama seperti Kyungsoo saat Tao tiba di kamarnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kyung? Apa perlu kita ke Rumah Sakit?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, Huang Zi Tao yang sedang duduk memeluk -wufan- pun diam.

Baekhyun memandang kedua sahabatnya heran, "Tao ada apa? Bukankah katamu Kyungsoo demam dan kau juga sangat khawatir tadi"

"..."

"..."

Namja dengan surai kecoklatan itu menduduki tepi ranjang frustasi, melihat respon kedua sahabatnya cukup membuat jantungnya berdebar takut.

Merasa kasihan, Tao bangkit dan memberikan sebuah alat yang segera dikenali Baekhyun.

'Testpack'

'Positif?'

"Oh Tuhan..Kyung" terdiam sesaat, Baekhyun memperhatikan pandangan Kyungsoo yang kosong. Namja manis itu yakin Huang Zi Tao yang memakaikan Piamanya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. "Kau.. Hamil dengan Kai?"

**DEG**

Huang Zi Tao terkejut.

"Kai? Jadi namja itu yang membuatmu Hamil Kyung? Oh Tuhan" Tao memeluk Wufan –boneka panda erat. Menutup matanya, mencoba mengingat samar wajah namja yang pernah diceritakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Dering ponsel Kyungsoo menyadarkan ketiganya, Tao yang menukarkan pakaian Kyungsoo tadi dengan segera mengambil ponsel pada saku jeans milik Kyungsoo.

_Eomma Calling..._

Namja manis itu menggigit bibirnya cemas, menunjukan layarnya pada Baekhyun yang tampak hilang arah.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan pandangannya, "Jawab saja dan jadikan Loudspeaker"

Klik.

_"Sayang..." _suara Eomma Kyungsoo.

"..."

"_Kau dimana ? Eomma menelpon kerumah Kai tapi kalian berdua belum pulang ke rumah?"_

Kyungsoo menangis tiba-tiba, membuat Tao dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan.

"Eo-eomma..." ucap Kyungsoo sesak.

"_Kau menangis sayang? Kenapa suaramu bergetar?"_

Namja bermata bulat itu memegang erat tangan Baekhyun yang terletak disampingnya, "Batalkan, pertunanganku dengan Kim Jongin"

**DEG**

Tao memandang Baekhyun penuh tuntutan, 'Kau berhutang cerita padaku'. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal, 'Kau juga Panda'.

"_Ti-tidak mungkin sayang, ada apa dengan Kai? Apa dia membuatmu kesal? Biar nanti eomma tegur –"_

"EOMMA" teriakan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tak hanya membuat Tao dan Baekhyun terkejut, tapi seseorang diseberang sana.

"Eomma jebal, aku mohon eomma"

"..."

–sama sekali tak ada tanggapan dari sebelah sana.

_"Kyungie baby? Ada apa denganmu? Apa Kai menyakitimu?"_

Tanpa disadari Tao dan Baekhyun sudah berada disamping kiri kanan Kyungsoo, suara tegas dan tanda tanya Appa Kyungsoo membuat mereka gentar.

"Hiks...Appa, putuskan pertunangan kami" tangis Kyungsoo semakin deras.

"Tidak, kau akan tetap bertunangan dengannya" putus Sang Appa dengan tegas.

Kyungsoo menutup kedua bola matanya dan menarik napas sedalam mungkin, "Baiklah, hapus saja namaku dari dalam keluarga Do. Aku bukan lagi seorang DO Kyungsoo dan aku tak lagi berstatus sebagai tunangan anak dari Sang Perdana Menteri Kim yang terhormat"

BRAKK...

Kyungsoo merampas ponselnya dari tangan Tao, melemparkan hingga hancur pada dinding kamar itu.

"Kenapa semuanya terjadi tiba-tiba begini?" gumam Tao pelan, tapi cukup didengar Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Hening kembali menyelimuti kamar milik Huang Zi Tao. Baekhyun memegang bahu Kyungsoo lembut, memang dia tidak tahu sejak kapan Kyungsoo mulai menyadari dirinya hamil. Tapi sebagai sahabat yang baik biarlah mereka sama-sama menyelesaikannya. Dan Astaga~ Mereka meminum banyak alkohol semalam.

"Kau bodoh Kyung, kau harus memikirkan bagaimana efek ucapanmu pada kedua orang tuamu sendiri" ujar Baekhyun.

Tao mengangguk setuju, tindakan Kyungsoo memang ekstrim sekali.

Do Kyungsoo tertawa sinis, "Lalu apa yang kalian harapkan? Byun Baekhyun kau sendiri sadar bukan aku dan Kai tak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Tiba-tiba hamil lalu apa yang akan mereka lakukan? bisa-bisa aku dipaksa segera menikah dengannya"

Hasilnya, mereka tertegun.

Baekhyun bangkit, "Kajja, kita kabur saja bagaimana? Liburan hm? Kita butuh hal itu, sekalian kita bisa memikirkan mengenai nasib Kyung"

Tao tahu ini ide yang cukup bagus, tapi dia merupakan murid beasiswa bukan? Bagaimana dengan statusnya nanti? Tapi meninggalkan kedua sahabat barunya jauh lebih pengecut.

Bukankah Huang Zi Tao juga mendapatkan keuntungannya sendiri? Membayangkan tak bertemu Kris -Sunbae mesumnya merupakan langkah yang sangat sempurna.

"Aku setuju"

.

.

.

.

Didalam Kamar mewahnya -Wu Yi Fan menyeringai.

Kris mendengar semua percakapan itu, dia tak peduli bagaimana masalah Do Kyungsoo dan Kai karena itu bukan urusannya. Tujuannya hanyalah Huang Zi Tao –ide memasang kamera pengintai itu hebat sekali.

CKLEK.

"Kris~"

Seorang yeoja memasuki kamar itu tanpa mengetuk sama sekali, membuat Kris yang menyadari segera memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aku tahu tadi kau sadar aku berada di ruang makan saat kau membawa -namja bermata panda- pergi" ucapan angkuh itu membuat Kris memutar bola matanya kesal.

"..."

"Hey.. kau mengacuhkanku Kris" serunya dengan nada menggoda, yeoja cantik yang mengenakan balutan gaun berwarna merah darah membuatnya terlihat anggun dan seksi.

"Hn"

"Berbicaralah pada Jiejie –mu sendiri Kris Wu"

"Hn"

"Oh God... padahal kuperhatikan kau sangat ekspresif sekali saat bersama -namja panda- itu, bagaimana ya jika Baba dan Mama tahu pewaris tunggal kerajaan Wu membawa masuk seorang asing" yeoja yang merupakan Jiejie kandung Kris semakin membuat adiknya kesal.

"Benarkah? Aku justru khawatir kau akan menjadikannya boneka fashionmu" balas Kris ketus.

Jessica Wu terbahak, "Apa karena itu kau buru-buru membawanya pergi? Dasar Bodoh"

"..."

Yeoja itu meredakan tawanya, walaupun sangat penasaran dengan namja yang disebut 'Kekasih' adiknya –Jessica mencoba santai. Dia bisa saja menyuruh orang membuntuti namja yang sangat manis tadi, tapi Wu Yi Fan atau Kris pasti sudah memasang pelindung terlebih dahulu.

Jarang sekali adiknya bersifat protektif, bahkan tidak pada sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.

"Kau masih betah disini?" tanya Kris dengan roman wajah tak ingin diganggu.

"Baiklah.. Aku pergi dulu, ada beberapa proyek pagelaran yang harus kuselesaikan. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya padamu untuk menjadikan -namja panda- tadi menjadi salah satu modelku, _well_- aku tahu kau tak akan mau"

"Hn"

"Tsk, hati-hati Kris. Aku tahu kau jatuh cinta pada -Namja Panda- itu, Baba dan Mama tak akan diam saja jika tahu"

Sepertinya kali ini Jessica berhasil, Kris memandangnya dengan serius.

"Sica, percayalah padaku Huang Zi Tao... dia berbeda"

**Hah?**

Senyuman lembut terparkir di bibir Wu Yi Fan.

_To be continued_

-Chapter 7 is Done-

Akhirnya bisa update juga~ Kkkeke~ Titan terkena sindrom Overdose'd selama beberapa hari, jadi fokusnya buat nongkrongin Laptop+Wifi cuman buat ngestalk timeline EXO Hahaha.

Kalo moment KTnya kurang, aku minta maaf :) Karena FF ini juga membahas tentang Pair Couple lainnya, tapi fokus utamanya memang KT sih -" jadi pada bbrpa chap bisa saja Full KT Moment, bisa juga Minus KT Moment.

**Mind to Review? Gomawo para Siders yang telah menambah jumlah VIEW FF ini ^^**

Makin banyak Review kalian membuat saya semangat untuk cepat melanjutkan cerita ini *modus. tapi beneran kok ^^

**X O X O**

^^We Are One^^


End file.
